The Pokémon Master Apparatus
by Bacrep
Summary: There are things that can't be explained, not even by God. One of these things is the Pokémon Master Apparatus, an existence with the singular goal of helping its host become a Pokémon Master. It gives out quests and rewards, both of which defying logic. An army of Mega Mewtwo? Sure! Mega Rayquaza? No probs! One condition: If you fail the quests, you're castrated. Ash: "F*ck you!"
1. Cha 1- Castration?

**Cha. 1**\- **Gotta Catch 'em All**

**A/N: This is a new idea that had never been written yet on this site. Please keep an open mind. If you like my writing, you can also check out my other fic, "Part of Us." It is a Wuxia style fanfic based off One Punch Man.**

* * *

"Annnnnd that's a knockout folks!" The referee behind the TV screen chanted loudly. "Skylar's last Pokémon is down! The winner of the Indigo League LXXXIX is Amy of Fuchsia City!"

Ash jumped up from his bed, hollering with excitement, his fists pumping in the air as if he had won the Tournament himself.

A knock sounded, which Ash ignored over the applause in the television. More rapid drumming followed, before Delia Ketchum burst into Ash's room with hands folded on her hips. "Young man, what are you doing? Your bedtime was an hour ago!"

"Uhhhh, hi mom." Ash responded guiltily. "You know… I'm leaving tomorrow. Gotta learn as much about battling as I can."

"Exactly. You're leaving tomorrow, Ashy." Delia shut off the TV, before taking a seat next to Ash on his bed. "You need your rest. It's going to be a big day."

Ash's mother didn't wait for a response. She looked out the window. A breath of warm wind caressed her hair. It was a dark night without the moon or stars. "Wow… my baby is growing up so fast."

"Mom, please don't cry." Ash noticed the wetness in Delia's eyes and hugged her from the side. "I will visit you all the time. I promise."

Delia adjusted her position and hugged him back tightly. Silence fell. There was no need to speak. All was encompassed in the silence and soft glow of nightlamp.

Finally, Delia let go. She took a deep look at Ash. He was turning out more and more like his father, but also more and more like… Mister Ash Ketchum.

She smiled. "Go to bed, Ashy. Get those trophies for me."

Delia tucked Ash into bed for the last time and closed the night lamp. She was sad, but she was proud. Only her Ash and three other kids passed the Pokémon entrance exam and were allowed to leave Pallet.

Ash's eyes followed as her mom's shadow was blocked by the closing door. Moistened, they closed before tears could spill. His hands clutched.

I shall be a true Pokémon Master!

* * *

Countless miles up, an asteroid the size of an Orange Island soared across the solar system. It was traveling so fast it merged with light, becoming a series of afterimages that stretched across the universe.

It had passed Saturn's rings a year ago, and it saw Mars just last month. Now, it was making a beeline straight for Earth in a devastating trajectory.

Suddenly, a bright viridescence mixed with golden tinges shot out from Earth and dove at the meteor. The two opposing lights impacted!

There was no sound, but the enormous blast of spherical light from the moment of collision and the resulting showers of burning debris communicated the sheer force with clarity.

The viridescence materialized into the shape of a slim, green dragon. Flying back to Earth, he did not pay the tiniest of attention to the fireworks of rocks burning up in the atmosphere. He had seen it too many times… way too many times.

Rayquaza's job was to crush meteors… and he had done this for many millions of years. Billions.

* * *

A piece of silver rock landed on Ash's windowsill. It laid there for hours without movement. The window was cracked open, and Ash laid motionlessly on the other side.

Ash rolled over. In his dreams, he had just defeated Amy and became the winner of the Kanto League. Unconsciously, he muttered. :I… am… the Pokémon… Master!:

Suddenly, the silver rock melted into an illuminating white. It was not blinding, but rather a comfortable glow behind which the seeming door of heaven hid.

It stretched and bent, and in no time, the misleading solid transformed into a torrent of energy that rushed under the windowsill. It came into contact with Ash's face and was absorbed as if there was no physical boundary at all!

In the deepest corner of Ash's soul, a robotic voice sounded.

:Host located. Transcribing existing sequences. Balancing data changes. Adaption complete. Initializing system check-up. Check-up complete. Rebooting function.:

:Failure. Re-attempting.:

:Rebooting function.:

:Failure. Re-attempting.:

:Rebooting function.:

:Failure. Re-attempting.:

:Rebooting function.:

:Failure. Re-attempting.:

:Rebooting function.:

…

_*RINGGG!_

The Pidgeot alarm clock blared against Ash's eardrums. The young adult groaned and slapped his hand on the clock, silencing it mercilessly.

Ash laid in bed, thoughts groggy, on the verge of drifting back into oblivion. Abruptly, a mechanical voice zapped through his mind.

:Rebooting function.:

:Rebooting successful. Copying system software. Action successful.:

:Hello Host. Welcome to the **Pokémon Master Apparatus**. I am here to help you become a Pokémon Master. Please fill out the form I have displayed on the browser.:

Ash zapped to full alert immediately and scanned his room. What was that voice? It sounded so void of emotions, like some sort of artificial intelligence he had seen in movies.

Nothing was out of place. Then… what!? Did he just imagine that voice? But… it sounded so… real!

:Host. Please fill out the form I have displayed on the browser. This is the official lease that binds me to you.:

:Ahh!: Ash yelped and jumped out of bed. :What!? Who are you!? Where are you!? Come out now!:

:Host. I am the Pokémon Master Apparatus. I am in your Pneuma.:

:What? What's a Pneuma?: Ash exclaimed. His hand slid under his bed, where he kept a baseball bat.

:Downloading internet. Internet download successful. The common phrase for Pneuma is soul space.:

Ash's grip on the bat froze. :You're… you're in my soul? What are you doing in there! Get out and face me like a man!:

:Host. I am not a man. I am the Pokémon Master Apparatus. I am the materialization of intelligent energy.: The voice paused. :Please fill out the form on your browser as soon as possible.:

Ash's eyebrow quirked high onto his forehead. Pokémon Master Apparatus? That sounded… alluring. :What browser are you talking about? I don't own a computer.:

:I have formed a browser in your Pneuma, Host. Please fill out this form as soon as possible.:

:Okay, okay! Jeez. How do I get to the browser?: Ash asked. :Also, did I even give you permission to build in my soul!?:

:Negative. You did not give me permission to build in your Pneuma.: The voice answered rigidly. :Simply access the browser by thinking the thought 'take me to the browser.':

:Wait! If I didn't give you permission, why are you in my soul!?: Ash interrogated. :Get the hell out!:

:Host. Request denied. Clarification: I am not in your soul. I am quantum displaced both in your Pneuma and in the fourth dimension. The browser is in your soul.:

:What's even the difference between you and the browser!?: Ash asked exasperatedly.

:The browser projects my function into a display. It is the visual communication between my dimension and yours. Please fill out the form as soon as possible.:

Ash slapped himself. Nope. This was not a dream.

Closing his eyes dubiously, he thought. Take me to the browser.

Abruptly, the inside of his eyelids lid up like a monitor. Numbers and colors flew around briefly, before they settled into a coherent geometry.

A simple form rested before Ash. But... it was blank. :What do I do with this?:

:Nothing. You just had to look at it. I have received your soul wave signature now. Thank you for signing the form.:

:WHAT!: Ash blurted. :What the hell did I sign!?:

:It is a binding form for the Apparatus to bind to your soul, Host.:

:Activating final code. Apparatus online. Goal: To become a Pokémon Master.:

:Issuing first quest.:

:Host. Your first quest is to collect one Pokémon and earn its friendship in twenty-four hours. The timer starts now. If successful, you will be rewarded. If you fail, you will be punished.:

:WHOAhhh!: Ash snapped his eyes open. :Hold on! Who are you even? Why should I do your quest!?:

:I am the Pokémon Master Apparatus. If successful, you will be rewarded with points. Points can be exchanged for items in the Apparatus's store. Please think 'open store' to see item selection.:

Ash blinked. He thought. Open store.

The browser flashed across his eyes. A series of TMs, berries, and potions appeared, each marked with points at the bottom. He scrolled through breathlessly.

TMs… they are legendary! Ash had not seen a TM in Pallet ever, besides the one Professor Oak showed them on their school field trip to the lab. TMs are only programmed in big cities where fancy technology resided.

Before long, Ash could scroll no further. A giant lock appeared on the browser. :Host's level is too low to access this page.:

:Too low!?: Ash exclaimed. :What level am I?:

:You are currently level 'Despicably Puny.':

:Desp… what do you mean I'm puny!?: Ash protested. :Do you know what I am made of!?

:Host. You are a carbon-based lifeform made of 78% water. Your size is two standard deviations below the average of your species.: The voice paused. :In addition, you are not puny.:

Ash huffed. :Of course not!:

:You are _despicably puny_.: The Apparatus deadpanned.

:You know what!?: Ash's vein popped out his forehead. :I ain't doing any of your damn quests!:

:The failure of a quest results in punishment.: The System replied.

:Yeah!? What can you do, huh?:

:The failure of a quest results in the deduction of your total points. If your sum becomes negative, you will be _castrated_.:

:Cast… CASTRATED !?: Ash bellowed. :What the hell!? Says WHO!?:

:Host's level is too low to reveal answer.:

:YOU SON OF A…:

A light suddenly zoomed out of Ash's forehead and hit his Pidgeot alarm clock. After the light faded, only dust remained.

:This will be the result of your penis if your sum becomes negative. Please work hard to become a Pokémon Master so you do not lose your penis. According to the internet, there are many things you can do with a penis.:

Ash's jaw hung open. He bent down to examine the pile of dust on the ground. He poked it. Yep. It was still hot.

But, a freezing chill slithered down his back and gather at his pelvic region.

He could not believe this! Was this really happening!?

Suddenly, his door swung open. Delia walked in. "Ash! You're late! Professor Oak's lab opens in five minutes!"

Ash's eyes widened and rushed out the room. In seconds, he was at the bottom of the staircase picking up his shoes.

Delia yelled. "Ashy! Remember to change your underwear!"

Ash muttered an incoherent response and flew down the street.

* * *

Professor Oak's lab was a giant structure at the west side of Pallet Town. Behind it were acres and acres of fenced land, property of the Oak Ranch.

The first thing Ash saw upon arrival was a hot red Ferrari at its gate. A crowd of cheerleaders scrambled out of the lab, with a boy squeezed at the center. Their eyes met.

Gary Oak. Professor Oak's grandson. Gary was the smartest of the students in their generation at Pallet. He was too a great battler. None of them had actually owned Pokémon, but Gary was always the crowned champion in computer simulations.

However, Gary did not inherit any of the regional Professor's humility. In fact, he was quite loud about his skill and intelligence. It was one of the reasons why their friendship deteriorated after school started.

In their childhood, Ash and Gary were great friends. When Delia first came to Pallet as a single mother, Professor Oak often visited Delia to help her assimilate to the little town. He brought Gary whenever he came, and Ash and Gary quickly became playmates.

Unfortunately, their rivalry after school started overwhelmed the early friendship and turned them into competitors.

Gary caught sight of Ash, and he stopped. Then, turning away from his car, he walked toward Ash with a mocking smile. "Ashy boy! How careless of you to show up to the most important day of our lives late!"

Ash growled. "Cut it out, Gary. Not everyone is born a second generation! You probably got your Pokéball tied in a little bow next to your cup of milk!"

Gary's face went red. He hated it when people think of him only as the 'grandson of the legendary professor,' not just Gary Oak. But, his grandfather's shadow was a challenging one to walk out of.

"Shut up, Ashy boy!" Gary held his nose and started talking in a high-pitched voice, mimicking Delia. "Change your underwear, Ashy!"

"Drink your milk, Gar-bear!" Ash retorted with an imitation of Professor Oak. "Little boys need their milk!"

The two boys glared at each other, before the cheerleaders all swarmed up to Gary and glared at Ash in unison.

Ash huffed and turned his head away. "That's right. You can only hide behind girls."

Gary snorted. "Whatever you say. All I know is, you're not starting this year."

Ash tilted his head. "What?"

"You heard me." Gary swung around and walked to his car. "I'll be back to visit you next year when I win the League. See ya, loser."

Ash huffed loudly as Gary took off, with a truck of cheerleaders following.

"Hey Ash!"

The Ketchum boy turned to see a girl with brown, flowy hair run at him. She radiated unbounded vivacity, as if born of coffee and sugar.

"Hey Leaf!" Ash smiled. Leaf was one of the four who also passed the qualifying exam to start her journey. "What's your Pokémon?"

"Bulbasaur!" Leaf cheered happily. "Exactly what I wanted!"

"Congratulations!" Ash applauded. Bulbasaur was not his first pick, so he was genuinely happy for her. "Oh, umm, do you know if Charmander is still there?"

"Uhhh…" Leaf looked down, suddenly hesitant. "Well…"

"Damn! Did Gary already take Charmander?" Ash stomped.

In his mind, he bellowed. "Apparatus! This is all your fault! You made me get up late! Now Gary took my Pokémon!"

"Host. Your failure is due to your despicable puniness, which includes your inability to comprehend my existence in a short period of time. That is what led to your tardiness."

"In addition, a Charmander is far from being the most powerful Pokémon, with many faults. There is no need to stress about it. The skill of a Pokémon Master is what wins the battle, not simply the Pokémon."

Ash fell silent. The apparatus was a jerk, but it was right about what is right. In the hands of a Master, even a Caterpie could win battles. He had seen it before on TV.

"Uhh, Ash." Leaf's voice summoned him back to reality. "Gary took the Squirtle.'

"Wait, really!?" Ash jumped up in excitement. "That means the Charmander is mine after all!"

"Sorry Ash." Another voice spoke from the gate of the lab. They turned to see Mike, the last student of the four, walking. "I took Charmander."

"Aww man!" Ash frowned. "Who's left? Professor didn't reveal anyone else besides Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle!"

"I'm sorry, Ash." Leaf suddenly hugged him from the back. "I'm so sorry."

Ash spun around, confused. Leaf couldn't look him in the eyes. An unnerving pit of worry condensed in his stomach.

Mike sighed and patted Ash's shoulder. "I don't think there is anyone left, Ash."

"Wh…" Ash stared at him. "You're messing with me, right?"

Mike kept up the gaze. "Professor Oak said he ran out."

Ash blinked furiously. The pit of worry was erupting into a volcano of fear. "No! NO! You definitely are joking."

The Ketchum boy pushed him aside and dove through the lab gates. In no time, he stood before Professor Oak's conference room, panting. Oak spotted him right away. The two's eyes met.

The Professor did not look like a grandfather in the least. In fact, the only trace of age was the spots of white hair next to his ears. He was Kanto's Champion for four decades, before voluntarily switching from politics to science ten years ago. He had just turned sixty.

Samuel Oak won the Champion position when he was ten.

Seeing the boy, Oak sighed. "Ash, my boy! Glad you made it."

"Prof! Is it true? Do you have a…" Ash stared at his face, heart beating out of his chest. "Do you have someone left over for me?"

"I'm… I'm deeply sorry, my boy." Oak shook his head. "The delivery was cut short because of weather. The Pokémon scheduled to arrive were injured in a storm."

Ash gasped. "Are they okay?"

"They're in the Pokémon hospital at Viridian." Oak replied. "So, we're short this year."

Ash lowered his head. He felt something in his heart shatter. "Can you… maybe get another Pokémon? I can wait!"

"Not for a year. The starter Pokémon are chosen carefully. They are not wild Pokémon that are simply captured. The League wants to ensure fairness, so anyone who obtains a starter after completing the League exam must obtain a starter that has been thoroughly bred, checked and approved."

Ash shut his eyes in resignation. He did not know what to say. For his entire life, he had been looking forward to the moment when he could touch a filled Pokéball. He thought it was today. He really did.

"But, I am the regional Professor, after all." Oak's voice rang. Ash's eyelids snapped open. He detected a trace of promise in the elder's words.

Oak had his back to him, rummaging in a cabinet. When he turned around, there was a lightning-marked Pokéball in his hand. "I think I can bend the rules just a little."

Ash sucked in a breath. "Who's this, Prof?"

"Pikachu." Professor Oak smiled. "Electric type. I got him from a… friend. This little guy is kind of special."

"Is he… is he mine?"

"Indeed, my boy." The professor placed the Pokéball in Ash's hand gently. "Treat him well. He's the key to your future."

Ash stared at the Pokéball giddly, barely able to contain himself. Oak went through the standard checklist of items and supplies, and Ash soon found himself outside of the lab.

Leaf and Mike were gone already. Ash didn't mind. He can't wait to find a secluded area and meet his new starter!

* * *

Oak stood at the gate of the lab, watching the boy as he hopped down the street.

Delia moved to Pallet when Ash was one. Professor Oak had been there for the boy through his childhood. He was a second grandson to him.

He picked his head up and stared at the sky. Did he really not have anymore Pokémon? Of course he did. With the influence he had across Kanto and Johto, he could get a Dragonite at a moment's notice.

But…

Professor Oak breathed deeply. Delia Ketchum walked out from behind a tree. The two locked eyes.

"So you chose the path for him too."

"Ash is my baby. I want the best for him." Delia replied, voice indulged with ambivalence. "I want him safe, but..."

"The meaning behind that Pikachu is light years away from 'safe.'"

"Hiding won't do anything but weaken him." Delia remarked. "That's why you let Gary get your inheritance too."

"Guess we don't have a choice, huh?" Oak was silent for a whole minute. "I can still shield them for several years. Your father-in-law can as well. But after that..."

Delia took a step forward. "By then, maybe we have found the missing Orbs."

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to leave a review/PM if anything is unclear or if you have a suggestion. Fav/Follow are not required but greatly appreciated.**


	2. Cha 2- Starter: Pikachu

**A/N: A short summary on what the Apparatus is: a system that gives out quest, and it rewards Ash for these quest. Some rewards can be points, while others tangible objects, and still more others in the form of abilities… **

* * *

Ash's house was at the border of Pallet town where it met the Viridian Forest. Taking a quick diversion off the main road back home, he reached a small clearing.

Carefully, he took out the Pokéball containing his first ever Pokémon. He was dazed just by staring at the beautiful lightning sign on the ball.

Taking a deep breath, he chucked the ball into the air. It split open into grandiose lights, before they joined together to materialize the shape of a furry, yellow mouse with a rigid, lightning-shaped tail.

The young trainer stared in awe at the mouse. Pikachu. That was his name. Ash had only read about the Pokémon in books or seen them on TV, but never in real life.

His excited eyes met the eyes of Pikachu. Ash gasped. The pair of eyes glaring back were two orbs of unyielding hostility belonging to a feral animal. A stiff and restless animal that perceived the world as one huge hurricane.

Ash was suddenly fidgety, but his love for Pokémon overtook the unnerve he felt. He reached forward gently, aiming to caress the top of Pikachu's head.

Pikachu, seeing the sudden movement, dashed back. His pouches flashed, and an enormous torrent of electricity flooded out, a deadly voltage that can cook humans in the blink of an eye… aiming straight for Ash's hand!

Just as the current was about to turn Ash into a raw cooked steak, a voice zapped out of his mind. :_Detection of fatal energy approaching. Activating temporary meat shield._:

A tiny layer of grey emerged on Ash's hands. The slim film seemed to be no match for the kilovolts of energy approaching, but it miraculously absorbed the lightning arc without a trace of static leftover.

By sheer momentum, Ash's hand landed on Pikachu's head, with the layer of mysterious grey still present. Abruptly, Ash felt his head massively overwhelmed, as if an entire textbook of information was crammed into his brain in a single second.

Immediately, he passed out in severe dizziness, with the alarm of the Apparatus blaring in his ears. :Warning! Detection of negative poin…:

He collapsed on top of Pikachu, who was also mysteriously frozen. But even as he crumpled, Ash's hand remained in firm contact with the mouse's head, as if glued.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes. He was in the midst of an extensive greenery. A jungle denser than the Viridian Forest.

He instinctively commanded himself to sit upright, but the normally effortless action only caused his body to roll over uncooperatively.

Something wasn't right. Ash struggled, but there was no use.

That was when a shape loomed over him. It was the body of a giant, yellow mouse, with two scarlet circles on his cheeks. A… Pikachu? But why is it _looming_ over him?

All of a sudden, his plane of vision was pulled upwards by some inexplicable force until he was looking down at the scene with a bird's eye view.

A mother Pikachu hovered over a young Pichu rolling on the ground. The young Pichu was just born a day ago, and he barely learned to wag his tail.

An insane realization hit Ash. He was seeing… Pikachu's past?

A male Pikachu bounced into the scene and rubbed himself against the female, then bent down to examine the newborn. They were a complete family! A wholehearted warmth filled Ash to the brim, as well as an unrecognizable emotion, especially at the sight of the Father Pikachu picking his son up.

* * *

A year passed rapidly. Young Pichu was running after Father Pikachu, who led them to a clearing.

Father Pikachu chanted a long line of directions, before bending down and aiming at a nearby tree. Accompanied by a howl, a pillar of lightning rushed out and detonated against the trunk, exploding into streams of white light. When the flash was over, half of the trunk was blown to splinters, with the base blackened and torn.

Ash gasped silently. Pikachu were not known to be such powerhouses. Such a strike could match a normal lightning strike from the heavens above.

Father Pikachu chirped at his son nonchalantly, as if he was barely putting an effort in the last demonstration. Young Pichu mimicked him and gestured at another tree.

A slim tether of static flew out and sizzled in the air after flying three feet out. Pikachu pouted. His father walked over and rubbed his back soothingly, chanting a few more directions.

Pikachu tried again. And again. The sun went down the hill, and father and son returned home.

Ash watched as their shadows were dragged out by the setting dusk. An abrupt loneliness flooded his core.

Was this what it was like to have a father?

The next day, they were back. And the next. The next after the next. For a year they practiced at the clearing, father guiding son.

Ash watched attentively. Slowly, he stopped thinking of the young Pichu as Pikachu, but… himself. A heaven where he had a father. A father to guide him.

* * *

Another year passed. The clearing they first went to had become obsolete. All of the trees in a reasonable area were deteriorated to fallen lumber or charred bark.

Young Pichu's improvement was exponential, as if there was a bottomless reservoir of energy waiting to be unlocked. Electricity became a toy in his hands, a dangerous circuit of slinkies and springs. Advanced moves Father Pikachu sprung at him took just as much time to understand as the very first day of tree slashing.

The young Pichu was a year older, and a year stronger.

But today, they did not go back to that clearing. In fact, they did not go anywhere since last night. Father Pikachu took them to the crown of an unassuming tree, where a small hole was camouflaged by leaves around. He placed Pichu and Mother Pikachu there, before sliding down to a nearby branch and camped.

There was no explanation.

A day later, _they_ came. Humans in silver uniforms. Pichu was peering over the treetop, but Ash could see even clearer from the eagle's eye perspective.

They held strange devices, ones that even Ash did not identify. Some looked like miniature radars, while others long poles. But he saw what he needed to infer.

They had metallic nets and heavy guns.

Poachers. A term entered Ash's mind. A burning anger seeped up his mind. Since the moment he read about poachers in Delia's newspapers, his hatred for them carved deep into his essence.

He could not understand how anyone could tear apart families and transport them away from their home like slaves on a cramped ship. He could not possibly imagine the suffering of the Pokémon, the tens of thousands of Pokémon who were assaulted and degraded at the poachers' hands.

Ash would trade anything to be able to go down from this stupid eagle's view and punch the poachers in their faces. To question them. To demand that they leave the Pikachu family alone. To stomp his shoes in the center of their gut!

But he couldn't do anything, besides letting his fury burn. He was watching a memory, a replay of the past.

They raised their nets at Father Pikachu. They pointed their guns.

Suddenly, Pichu was pulled back by Mother Pikachu, no longer having a line of sight at the struggle below. Ash lost his eagle's eye view too, his vision compressed into the small hole in the tree.

There were shouting and curses. Gunshots and thunder. The tree shook, and so did the ground.

Abruptly, a pillar of brilliant light soared into the sky, its glow so blinding it became a beacon from miles and miles out.

The lightning beam was so potent it charged half of the jungle in an instant, turning the woodland into a swamp of static shock. The sky above turned grey and rumbled with clouds that materialized just to accompany the majesty of the lightning.

Ash stared in utter disbelief. Legend had it that only Zapdos, the lightning bird of the Winged Trio, could command storms as it flew.

The beam of lightning reaching up to heaven collapsed after five seconds, but the thunderous charge went nowhere but the jungle, filled with deadly static that attracted the powerful beam.

Half of the jungle was turned to a forbidden sea of electricity. Nothing survived. No creatures. No humans.

Except for the unassuming tree that the lightning purposely spared.

* * *

They were running. Pichu had left the jungle that had housed him for his entire life with his mother. His father had disappeared. His mother did not explain. Nor did she explain why they were running.

It took the two Pokémon a year to cross the Sinnoh Mountains and pass the Kanto border. It was only then when his mother seemed to relax.

Pichu asked her, but she was silent. About everything.

For the first time in a year, they stayed in the same place for the night. But the next morning did not bring joy on Mother Pikachu's face. In fact it brought only a deepened worry.

They waited for seven more days. Nothing. Mother Pikachu led Pichu to a tall tree and asked him to start digging.

Pichu dug for half an hour until the ground suddenly collapsed below him. He had fallen in a giant hole with roots traversing the space.

Dirt began to fall on top of him. Pichu looked up to see his mother kicking dirt down to fill the hole. Mother Pikachu seemed to have expected the hole, despite it being hundreds of miles from their jungle.

The dirt landed on the roots and stayed, preventing him from being buried alive. A sudden panic coursed through his veins. His memory of the last year blared like an alarm clock.

Pichu leapt, trying to escape from the hole to be with his mother, but he was too small and too powerless. Mother Pikachu shook her head at him with a sad smile.

She finished burying Pichu, and she parted.

Pichu was trapped for three days. He fed on the roots and dug at the hole. He tried blasting at the dirt ceiling, but his electricity had as little effect on the ground as his self-interrogation of why he was so WEAK!

On the third day, Pichu evolved into Pikachu. The typically white evolutionary lights were stained by an emotional grey. His electricity mutated into a bright silver in contrast to his previous gold.

The silver lightning penetrated the dirt ceiling with little effort. The ground can no longer absorb electricity like it could for millions of other Electric types.

Pikachu jumped out. His mother was nowhere to be found. Instead, traces of scorched marks and split earth carved the forest, the full indication of an aggressive battle.

The mouse was lost. Not just geographically, but lost everywhere. He wandered the forest of Kanto until a bulky man in an orange suit appeared in front of him. Beside him was a teenage girl with a fancy uniform and a distinctive red 'R' ingrained on the cloth of her chest.

He threw a purple ball at him, and Pikachu felt himself compressed and shrinked, weirdly into the ball.

He was unharmed though. Now, he was in a small treehouse. The window of the treehouse displayed the world outside. He saw as the girl bent down to pick the ball containing him up and give it to the man in the orange suit.

He hated the treehouse. It was cramped and inclusive, just like the hole in the tree's crown. The hole beneath the tree's roots.

He suddenly felt dizzy. Sleepy. So he went to sleep. After all, life was pretty pointless.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes. He was laying in the middle of a forest, but one that is much more familiar this time. He lifted his hands and saw fingers instead of a paw.

The voice of the Apparatus rang in his head. :Host. Congratulations on finishing your first quest: 'Obtain one Pokémon and its friendship.' Your reward is sixty-nine points and a spin on the Wheel of Fortune. Would you like to cast in the spin right now?:

:What? No! What just happened? Did you do this!?: Ash yelled in his mind. :Why did I pass out for… how long was that even!?:

_:Host. You entered a mode of deep unconsciousness for thirty seconds._: The Apparatus halted, before starting again. :Consider yourself lucky, host. Thirty more seconds and you would have been castrated.:

:Castrated!? For what?: Ash demanded. :The time limit doesn't expire for another twenty-three hours! Wait! That's not right! I did obtain a Pokémon!:

:Host. The quest is to obtain a Pokémon and befriend it. Your Pokémon- Pikachu- opted to turn you into a deep-grilled wiener upon seeing you. That is not the qualification of friendship.:

:Hell… Don't remind me. Still! My time limit wasn't up!:

:Affirmative. However, your points entered the negative range after purchasing a meat shield to stop Pikachu's electric shock.:

:I did?: Ash blinked. :The hell I did! I would never buy something labeled an Arceus-damned 'meat shield.' Also, a MEAT SHIELD!?:

:Indeed. I bought it for fifty points, host. Your despicably puny reflex system is too slow in the reference frame of electricity. According to the tiny software this dimension calls 'Internet,' it is appropriate for you to pay me gratitude after me saving your life.:

:YOU ALMOST CASTRATED ME!:

:Negative. Castration does not occur for a minute after your points become negative. The word 'almost' refers to a range of ten nanosecond. You woke up with thirty seconds to spare and a completed quest.:

:You're just a stupid, stupid Apparatus!:

:You're a weak, weak host.: The Apparatus paused. :In addition, I took ten more points as my tip for automatically helping you.:

:BITCH GIVE IT BACK!:

:Demand rejected. Tipping is an action deemed appropriate by the Internet.:

:$*(% #!:

After a long screaming match with the Apparatus which consisted of Ash screaming and the Apparatus serenely demeaning Ash's screams, he finally understood what had happened.

When Pikachu's electric attack almost hit him, 'almost' as defined of course by nanoseconds, the Apparatus activated the lowest tier force field as protection. Even so, the lowest tier was enough to stop Pikachu's attack.

Nevertheless, the force field cost fifty points per second to run, which placed Ash in the negative even without the Apparatus being a female Arcanine and taking ten additional points.

Before the meat shield wore off, Ash's hand landed on Pikachu's head. As it did, the energy of the shield retracted. During the retraction, it pulled away Pikachu's memories and merged it with Ash's. Consequently, the two were able to look into each other's memories.

In other words, as Ash experienced Pikachu's life, Pikachu also lived Ash's life. Pikachu saw how much the boy loved Pokémon. He saw that Ash hated poachers as much as the mouse did himself.

Most of all, he saw and empathized with Ash's lonely nights when he wondered where his father went.

At the end of the memory, Pikachu accepted Ash.

That was how Ash obtained Pikachu's friendship and truly completed the Apparatus's quest. The quest reward was sixty-nine points. After the Apparatus removed a payment of sixty points, Ash was left with nine points.

He popped into the Apparatus store to see what he could buy. Everything was priced a hundred points and up.

Screaming match round thirty-four.

After trading more insults, the Apparatus offered Ash the chance to spin the Wheel of Fortune again, which Ash suspiciously cashed in.

A wheel materialized on his browser and started spinning.

And spinning.

And spinning.

Ash frowned. :When does it stop?:

:It stops when you say 'stop,' you puny host.:

:How the hell am I supposed to know that!? No game show ever had their contestants say stop!:

:Host, please understand that your autistic brain just compared the most advanced system in this universe to a game show.:

:Shut your trap! Now make the wheel stop! Add friction or whatever!:

:Friction does not exist in the imagination.: The Apparatus deadpanned.

:STOP!:

As commanded, the wheel froze in motion comically. The needle at the top pointed to Ash's reward… a singular lollipop.

:You're kidding right!?: Ash cried. :My reward for a quest that threatens castration is a lollipop? What kind of a shite Apparatus is this!?:

:Although I agree that the effect of that lollipop is useless to most unretarded beings, it does reward your infinitesimal brain quite nicely.: The Apparatus commented. :It allow you to understand the Pokémon language permanently. Although the ability is trash, permanent abilities are quite rare of a pick, actually.:

Ash's eyes twitched at the first part, but he instantly realized the implication of understanding Pokémon.

In fact, it was a gift more meaningful than any materialistic things!

He didn't even have the time to argue with the Apparatus. :How do I eat it?:

:You shove it down your trachea, you autistic host. The lollipop will materialize in your hand at command.:

Ash coughed. He didn't expect the answer to be this simple. :If I can just retrieve stuff, can I put stuff into the Apparatus too?:

:No. You're too 'despicably puny' to do that. To unlock a dimensional space to store items, please earn enough points to upgrade to 'puny.':

:The next rank is seriously called 'puny'?: Ash sighed.

:Negative. The next rank is 'distinctively puny.' After that, it is puny.:

Ash blew out a breath. :Who the hell… whatever. How many points do I need to upgrade to… 'puny?':

:One thousand and one hundred. One hundred for distinctively p, and one thousand to p.:

Ash contemplated that. :That's actually not bad… but what about after that? Ten thousand points? I have to do two hundred quests?:

:No, host. The reward points will increase as the difficulty increases.: the Apparatus responded, injected with an unnoticeable exasperation. :Getting a starter Pokémon should be the easiest task. According to the standard, I should have only rewarded fifty points. But I gave you nineteen more because of your idiotic struggle.:

:Wow, you're so nice!: Ash mocked. :Then you took away ten!:

:You're still left with nine, aren't you?:

* * *

At last, Ash exited his soul realm and returned to reality. Barely a second had passed in real time. Pikachu was staring up at Ash, eyes bloodshot from the memory surge, but no longer was the hostility present.

In replacement, there was a glow of mutual understanding that could only be built over years and years.

Ash held out a hand cautiously to pet him, and Pikachu willingly rubbed his head against the boy. Then, the mouse jumped on his arm and maneuvered his way up to Ash's shoulder before he could react.

"Pika pika!" The mouse chirped.

Ash heard the mouse's chirping and smiled. A second later, an unwrapped lollipop appeared in his hand. He popped it in his mouth. The lollipop dissolved in a second and rolled down Ash's throat.

A wind blew against his ears. Pikachu began chirping again. His voice suddenly landed against Ash's eardrums as a clear alto. "You're_ really tense. Relax your shoulder more. It makes for a better seat._"

Ash did a double take. "Wait! Did you just tell me to relax my shoulder?"

"_Yeah? I mean…_" Pikachu tilted his head at Ash, not understanding where the confusion lied.

A explosive joy filled Ash's chest. "YES! I can understand Pokémon now!"

Pikachu was almost shrugged off as Ash punched the air with might. "_Chill! I spoke, didn't I? Of course you understand me!_"

"No, no! Humans don't usually understand Pokémon." Ash laughed, picking out the lollipop stick and pocketing the expended candy. "It's weird, but Pokémon language is not susceptible to human ears. Oh, right! You never talked with a human before, I forgot."

Pikachu hummed at that statement and shrugged. "_No need. I don't trust any other humans anyways._"

Ash hugged his starter tightly to his chest. "Those poachers are bad people. We will punish them together."

A fire long hidden but never extinguished was brought to the surface of Pikachu's irises. His tone remained unchanged though. "_My dad is the strongest Pokémon I've ever known. According to your memory, he's as strong as a Legend. If he can't beat them, we can't either._"

"Don't say that!" Ash cried. "You will be just as strong, if not stronger."

"_How do _you _know?_"

"Because I'm a future Pokémon Master. So I have to be a great trainer too." Ash smirked in pride. "I have been chosen."

:Oh shut up, you despicably puny trainer.:

* * *

**A/N: Just a clarification if it isn't clear enough: the Apparatus can only be heard by Ash. Please Fav or Follow.  
**


	3. Cha 3- Vileplume and Magikarp

**A/N: I did a little modification to the syntax of communication between Ash and the Apparatus. Since their communication occurs in his soul, it'll henceforth be denoted as the following:**

:Stupid device.:

:Puny host.:

*Instead of-

"Stupid device."

"Puny host."

**Basically I replaced quotation marks with colons. The credit of this idea belongs to **_**Ricardo753**_**. Thank you, and I welcome critiques like these.**

* * *

Ash was back on the road again. He had gone back to say a final goodbye to Delia, who stuffed him a pumpkin pie for the journey onward.

The convention for Pallet beginners was to follow Route 1 to Viridian City, which was the center of Kanto. Route 1 was a relatively peaceful path, with paved roads and scattered shrubbery. Viridian City had similar roads that stretched to all different Cities, where events and gym battles are located.

But, Ash dived straight into the Viridian Forest instead. The reason? The Pokémon Master Apparatus issued a new quest.

:Quest activated. Catch one Pokémon with the Potential 'Prodigy' or higher. Time limit- Seven days.:

According to the Apparatus, Pokémon's ability to fight was based off their Affinity with the Elements. For example, the Charmander line was close with the Fire Element, which gave them the ability to use Fire-Type moves.

The higher level Affinity a Pokémon possessed, the more Elements it could operate, and the more potent it was.

Each individual Pokémon had its own distinct Potential level too. Potential level quantified how fast one could master a certain move or evolve to the next stage.

In other words, Potential indicated how possible a Pokémon could become a high-Affinity Pokémon. Some species, like the Dratini line, are regularly born with high Potential because they are naturally harmonious with the Elements.

:Potential is categorized into nine levels: Hopeless, Mournful, Slow, Mediocre, Respectable, Shocking, Prodigy, Royal, Legendary.:

:The first three are some seriously degrading terms.: Ash frowned.

:Think about it this way then, softie. You are chosen to be a Pokémon Master. If you catch Pokémon who can't follow your footsteps, then it'll be truly hopeless, mournful, and slow for them. So please follow the quest's directions and capture high Potential Pokémon.:

:Okay! I get it! I'll do the quest!: Ash sighed. :It's not like I have a choice. What does a Prodigy Pokémon look like?:

:Just like any normal Pokémon. However, the Apparatus will scan the Pokémon if you are within ten feet of them.:

:Oh?: Ash hummed curiously. :What is Pikachu's?:

:Scanning Pikachu. Data acquired. Analysis complete. Host. Pikachu's Potential is twofold. His electricity has two types: normal electricity and a mutated electricity.:

Ash blinked. :Mutated? What does it do?:

:Host's level is too despicably puny to activate mutation analysis procedure. Nevertheless, Pikachu's Potential when charged with normal electricity is Shocking.:

:Shocking. How fitting.: Ash muttered sarcastically. :Also if you call me despicably puny one more time, I will…:

:When charged with silver electricity, Pikachu's Potential becomes Legendary.:

Ash froze midstep. Pikachu, sitting on his shoulder, tilted his head. "_Ash? Why did you stop?_"

:LEGENDARY!?: Ash screamed at the Apparatus.

:Indeed. This is a Potential occupied mostly by Legendary Pokémon. Hence its name:

Ash whipped his head around to stare at Pikachu, a glow of passion sparking out like a voyeur on the film site of a porn clip.

Pikachu scooched back, slightly disturbed. "_Uhh Ash… are you feeling alright?_"

The boy grabbed Pikachu and hugged him to his chest, screaming. "YES! PIKACHU! We're going to do great things together!"

"_WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?_"

"Sorry. It's not you. It's me."

"_Let me go!_"

* * *

:Host, if you are done with your tomfoolery, I shall continue.: The Apparatus deadpanned. :If Pikachu's mutated electricity become the full charge in his body, he possess the Potential of Legendary. However, his body is filled with ninety percent normal Lightning. Currently, he is at best a Prodigy.:

:What!? Are you serious!?: Ash's face fell drastically. :Then how do we convert it to the silver lightning?:

:There are items in the store, but your level is too despicably puny to unlock them.: The Apparatus informed him without mercy. :Thus, please make an effort to level up.:

Ash sighed. :Everything goes back to this, huh?:

:In addition, there is another section of diagnosis on Pikachu's Affinity level, if you're curious.: The Apparatus continued. :Affinity for non-Legendaries is ranked as follows- Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto.:

:Woo. Planets.: A thought popped into his mind. :What about Legendaries?:

:Host is too despic…:

:Yeah, yeah. Despicably puny to unlock.: Ash rolled his eyes. :Got anything new, asshole?:

:Gratitude received. Anywho, Pikachu is an Earth Pokémon. Typically, Mercury and Venus are first-Evolvers, Earth and Mars are second-Evolvers, Jupiter and Saturn are third-Evolvers, and Uranus and Neptune are pseudo-Legendaries.:

:What about Pluto?:

:Host's level is too low to unlock information.:

Ash decided that he was done talking to the Apparatus. Pikachu was running beside him now, spooked by his sudden assault.

The boy smirked and stopped. "Pikachu? Want lunch? We have a pumpkin pie waiting to be eaten!"

"_Of course! That pie isn't going to eat itself!_" Pikachu screeched to a halt, tongue sticking out.

"Then come on!"

Two minutes later, the duo were each on a tree stump chomping on pie slices. Suddenly, a chirping caught Ash's attention. He looked up to find a Pidgey on a branch staring at the pie in his hands.

Ash chuckled and ripped off a piece, tossing it over. He and Pikachu could come nowhere near to finishing the entire thing anyways.

The Pidgey cautiously looked at Ash, then at the piece of pie, then at Pikachu. The sight of another Pokémon eating with the human seemed to relax him a little.

Seeing the Pidgey lured near him, Ash quickly asked the Apparatus. :What Potential is he?:

:The Pidgey has a Potential of Mediocre.:

A look of disappointment flashed across Ash's eyes. The Apparatus huffed. :A Prodigy is one in ten thousand. You really expect to find one in the first Pokémon you met?:

:Oh yeah!? You know that too? And you want me to find one in a week!?:

:Precisely, you have to catch it too.:

:Has anyone ever told you that it's hard to talk to you without getting a migraine?:

:My last host did all the time.:

:Last host? What's the name?:

:Not important. He was castrated, and I left because he failed too many times.:

Ash winced. So people really did get castrated…

"_That was delicious!_"

Ash looked up to see the Pidgey chirping at him. He smiled. "Thanks. My mom made it."

"_WOAH! You can understand me!?_" The Pidgey did a double take. "_But humans can't understand Pokémon!_"

"See? I'm special." Ash nudged Pikachu. He referred back to Pidgey and repeated the same thing. "I'm special."

The Pidgey's eyes spun in deep contemplation. A while later, he spoke up. "_If you can understand Pokémon… can you help Grandma?_"

"Grandma?" Ash repeated. "Is your Grandma a Pidgeot?"

"_No. She's a really old Vileplume, so we all call her Grandma._"

"Okay." Ash and Pikachu exchanged a glance. "What can I do?"

"_I don't actually know. One time Grandma was talking about how only a human who understands her can help._" Pidgey fluffed his wings, embarrassed. "_Can you follow me to her? She'll tell you._"

"Lead the way, Pidgey!"

* * *

A few loops later, Pidgey entered a clearing. A stream cut through the clearing across the center. A giant Vileplume was rooted next to the stream, talking to a Magikarp.

A golden Magikarp.

Pidgey flew at them. "_Grandma! I found someone who can understand Pokémon!_"

Meanwhile, the Apparatus sounded. :Vileplume detected. Affinity level Saturn. Potential level unclear. Magikarp detected. Affinity level Mercury. Potential level Prodigy.:

:Prodigy!?: Ash questioned in shock. "Really!? Already?"

:Affirmative.: Even the Apparatus was stunned for the slightest of moment by his luck. :Reminder- you must also catch it.:

Ash's eyes grew hot.

The Vileplume's did as well. "Pidgey, y_ou said he could understand me?_"

"Yes, I can, Vileplume." Ash spoke up, forcing his attention away from the shiny Magikarp. A plan formed.

"_You can! Wait. That might be a coincidence. What did I just say?_"

"You said it was a coincidence." Ash said, then added. "And then you ask me what you just said."

"_Amazing!_" Vileplume breathed. "_Can you do me a favor then, young man?_"

"What's the problem?" Ash asked.

"_Ummm… This is going to sound rude, but…_" Vileplume sighed. "_I can't tell you unless you're definitely going to help. The less people who know about this, the better._"

Ash stared at Vileplume for five seconds. Then, he turned one-eighty and walked the other way. "Then no thanks. I can't help you."

He chuckled internally. He refused to be coerced into anything unknown. He wasn't stupid.

By the Pidgey's tone, the Vileplume was desperate for help. Plus, if she was taking this long to comprehend the fact that he spoke Pokémon, she must have never seen another Pokémon-whisperer before. In that case, he was her only hope. She wasn't going to give him up easily, and he knew it.

"_Young man!_" Vileplume cried. Ash kept walking without as much as a hesitation.

The last second before his foot crossed the clearing back into the forest, Vileplume sighed. "_Fine. I'll tell you._"

Ash smirked and walked back, sitting down in front of Vileplume. "What do you need help with, Grandma?"

Vileplume stared at him. He was smart. She could sense it with her old age. But intelligence was also the cause of many unnecessary tangents, and tangents were the biggest threats to her goal.

"_Young man, you know that being too smart isn't always a good thing, right?_"

"Thank you for the advice." Ash replied thoughtlessly. He was not the one who needed help here. "But being stupid is also not ideal either."

Vileplume blew a breath out. She could see it was no use trying to guilt him into helping her. He wasn't even beginning to take the bait.

"_Young man. Believe it or not, I was once a Pokémon of the Celadon Gym. In fact, the strongest Pokémon of Celadon._"

Ash snickered in his mind. According to the Apparatus's rankings, Saturn is a third-Evolver, but that's still a long shot away from being crowned 'strongest.'

As if she could hear what he was thinking, Vileplume sighed. "_I know you don't believe it. You don't have to. What I am now has nothing to do with what I was._"

"_I can see you're a new trainer. You still possess the brave look and young face. What I'm about to say might seem surprising to you, but please do not doubt their truth._"

"_Although it's not commonly heard of in the normal Pokémon culture, the elites of the League organized Pokémon into different rankings. They are Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto. Pluto is the last rank before a Pokémon becomes a Legendary._"

Ash did a double take. He learned the rankings from the Apparatus already, but… a Pokémon could become a _Legendary_!?

Expecting his shock, Vileplume elaborated. "_By Legendary, I do not mean the legendary Pokémon that our God, Arceus, conferred, but rather the Legendary 'floor.' The first floor consists of the first, second, and third Evolvers, as well as pseudo-legendaries._"

"_The second floor consists of legendaries, as in the Pokémon who could match the power of real Legends assigned by Arceus at the beginning of Creation and throughout history._"

"_The gap between the first and second floor is more immense than anything you can ever imagine. The weakest of the second floor is ten times as powerful as the strongest of the first floor. The difference is exponential. It is the distinction between gas and liquid, story and myth. Most of all, every Pokémon on the second floor wields an ability special to them. One that opposes physics._"

"_In fact, Pokémon who had ascended to the second floor are defined as 'those who can negate physics.'_" Vileplume paused. "_But these Pokémon are rare. Invaluable. One in a million. And the most important part, that level can't be reached just by simple training._"

"_For a Pluto to have a remote chance of stepping into the next floor, the Pokémon must be trained with a Method. A Method is not just a simple agenda of push-ups and running, but an intricate procedure of meditation that cultivates one's Affinity. Only when Affinity breaches a very high level does the Pokémon get offered the possibility of Ascension._"

"_Ascension. That's the name given to the transition from one floor to a higher floor._" She coughed. "_Ten years ago, I was a legendary as well._"

Ash gasped. Behind his ear, the Apparatus snickered immediately. :So what? She does have a scent of the second floor on her, but it's locked up by another much more powerful aura. She is still only a Saturn, host. Don't be fooled."

Hearing the Apparatus's sarcastic tone, Ash smiled a little. It was actually pretty humorous when the Apparatus was flippant toward someone who was not Ash himself.

Vileplume was completely unaware of the conversation in Ash's head and continued. "_Yes, I was a legendary back then. But, ten years ago, I was involved in… a great battle, defending League. I was knocked down from the legendary floor and chained under the Viridian Forest for the last ten years, immobile._"

"Woah!" Ash cut her off. "A great battle? Kanto has been at peace for decades!"

Vileplume shook her head. "_Of course they would lock down the information. It'll cause a mass panic. Also, it's not a war. It was two people. Two terrifying trainers._"

Ash judged her words carefully and motioned for her to continue.

Vileplume searched for traces on Ash's face that came remotely close to being impressed. She found none.

"_The disaster came so suddenly ten years ago that I could not leave my Method at Celadon Gym. I'm over a hundred years old, and my first trainer who taught me the Method was long gone. The Method is not recorded on paper because of secrecy protocols._"

"Wait. Something doesn't add up." Ash frowned. "You said you were a Pokémon of the Celadon Gym. The Gym leadership is passed down through generations. Why didn't your first trainer teach her descendants?"

"_She did, and the next generation did too. But, the tradition in the family is that the Method, since it is among the most valuable things on this planet, will only be taught to one descendant of each generation. The chosen descendant would become the next Gym leader. But, ten years ago, both the Celadon Gym leader and her chosen daughter… became the victim of the disaster. The current Celadon Gym leader would not have known the Method._"

"Why didn't she just send someone to you to pick up the Method?" Ash asked. "With the power held in a Gym Leader, she must have found some trace of your location after a decade."

"_Because they all thought I was dead, they didn't bother to look for me. Even if a Celadon member saw me as they passed through Viridian Forest, they would not recognize me with my power chained up. Plus, we would have no way of communication… humans don't understand me… until you._"

"So let me guess." Ash put a finger to his chin. "You want to tell me the Method, so I can give it back to Celadon?"

"_Yes, young man._" Vileplume paused. "_However, you can't leak it to anyone else or train your Pokémon with it._"

"I won't." Ash smiled. "But how can you trust me though? You just met me."

"_I can't._" Vileplume fell into a long silence. "_But this is my only choice._"

"Since I'm your only choice…" Ash stretched himself and grinned confidently. "What do I get for helping you return the most precious thing Celadon has back to the Celadon Gym?"

"_I'm sure the Gym will reward you with many things a novice trainer like you would never dream of._" Vileplume's eyes twitched. She had nothing on hand. She had been sealed here for years.

"So you're trying to lure me with an empty salary?" Ash chuckled. "I don't think that would work, Grandma."

"_Then, what do you _want_, trainer?_" Vileplume's expression hardened.

If all else failed, she had one last resort. To simply poison him and force him to go. When he returned, she'll give him the cure. But, there were too many complications that could go wrong. For one, she wasn't a legendary anymore. Her poison was no longer incurable by human technology.

"I'm a novice trainer, like you said." Ash smiled and pointed to his starter. "In fact, Pikachu here is my only Pokémon. I would greatly appreciate it if I can have more help on my team."

"_HAHAHAHA!_" Vileplume burst out laughing. "_You want me to be your Pokémon? I'm sorry, but there is no way you can possibly unchain me from my seal!_"

Black lines appeared on Ash's forehead. How the hell could the old plant possibly think he wants her!?

"NO! No, ma'am! That's NOT what I meant!" Ash shouted and gestured at the shiny Magikarp floating in the stream. "I want her!"

Vileplume's laughter ceased. She looked at Magikarp with a curious look, then at Ash. "_You want _Magikarp_? Really?_"

Ash could hear the connotation behind the dubious tone. Vileplume lived in human society for a century, so she and Ash both knew that Magikarp were not the best at battling. But… Ash smirked. "Yes. I fell in love with her beauty at first sight."

Pikachu choked on his spit and fell to the floor. Magikarp had her mouth half open in the stream, staring with disbelief.

Vileplume smiled and turned to Magikarp. She could not have asked for a cheaper deal. "_You got your wish to see the world, Magi. Would you like to go with the trainer? He will make you stronger as well._"

Magikarp looked at Ash, then at Vileplume. Then she lowered her head shyly as all the attention was focused on her.

"Karp. Karp. Magiiii." She splashed.

Ash bit his lip. :Apparatus? Did my translating ability fail? I didn't understand that.:

Vileplume facepalmed with a vine. "_Magi. You can't just say your name._"

Ash's face twitched. Pikachu was on the ground laughing.

Magikarp took a peek at Ash, then looked down again and murmured.

Ash fingered his ear. :Uhhh… Apparatus? What did she say?:

:The damn thing wants to go with you. Now let's capture her and get the hell out of here."

Ash detected the tiny wave of emotion and burst out laughing in his head. :Is someone jealous that they're not the one giving a quest?:

:Host. I advise you to capture her immediately before a rock falls from the sky and turn her into sushi.:

:Damnnn okay!: Ash wiped his brow. He picked out a Pokéball from his backpack and placed it on the land next to the stream.

Magikarp took one last look at the forest around her. Then, a wave of water splashed out below her as she gracefully rode the wave straight onto land. Instead of dispersing, the wave condensed in an aqueous skateboard and carried Magikarp around Vileplume twice, before another strand of controlled water brought the Pokéball to her. She gently tapped the button with her tail, and it sucked her in.

Ash's jaw dropped. He had never heard of any other Magikarp performing anything even remotely as fascinating as what he just witnessed.

:That's why Prodigy Potentials are hard to find, host.: The Apparatus's voice rang. :In the human world, they're equivalent to geniuses.:

Four shakes later, shiny Magikarp was captured.

:Quest completed. Host is rewarded 85 points and a Wheel of Fortune spin for completion. A bonus twenty points are rewarded for finishing it profusely before predicted time. Total point sum is 114.:

Vileplume watched as Ash picked up the ball. "_Now, can we start recording my Method?_"

Ash nodded. "Pikachu, would you like to play in the forest with Pidgey a little?"

"_Blow a whistle when you're done._" Pikachu waved and hopped off.

* * *

"_So what was the Method like?_" Pikachu asked. They were back on the road again, traversing through the Viridian Forest. A Pidgey flew above them like a guiding star.

"Extremely confusing. It's not at all a training agenda. It's more like the freaking Buddhist Tripitaka or some sacred code." Ash wiped his brow. "It started with 'Elemental mercy, at deep core's breath. Beyond the dawning sun, chlorophyll oscillates."

:That only means the sun is good for plants, so sunbathe more.: The Apparatus deadpanned. :From what I've heard, that's only a Planet level Method. A Pokémon can't go any higher than Medieval. The store has much better Methods.:

:It does!? I haven't seen them yet!:

:That's because you're too despicably puny.: The Apparatus sneered.

:Wait! That's right! I have 114 points! Can I upgrade?: Ash asked, excited.

:Confirming upgrade.:

:Yes! I confirm!:

:Upgrade complete.:

Ash blinked. :That's it? No fancy lights?:

:You're just destinctively puny! What do you expect?:

:Fuck you.:

:That is not physically possible. I have no holes.:

* * *

**A/N: Let the plot start folding! Fav and follow!**


	4. Cha 4- Impossible Quest

**A/N: Quick question. With whom do you think Pikachu should be shipped? Because we all know Pikachu gets more action than Ash xD. Just think about that electrically charged tail. ;)))))**

* * *

The sky above was a blanket of violet, dotted with silver stars whose light originated from millions of years ago. Laying on a blanket, Ash stared up at the stars.

He had always dreamed about camping under the wild heaven, surrounded by trees and backed up with the rosy glow of the campfire. Pikachu sat next to him, the long shadow of his tail waving like a wand summoning a veil of distilled serenity.

It was not his first night after the journey, but tonight was just so peacef…

:Host. I have decided on your next quest.: A mechanistic voice blared behind his ears.

Ash squeezed his eyes shut. A thousand needles pierced his sanity. Damn. There went the peace.

:I'm asleep. Shut up.:

:No you're not. Your heartbeat and breathing clearly indicate the human emotion of horniness.:

:WHAT!? No I'm not!: Ash protested immediately.

:See. You're not asleep. How distinctively puny of you to fall for such a puny trap, you horny organism.:

:Horny? That's how your mom the wrench felt when your dad stuck the nut in!: Ash retorted. :Their next emotion is probably disappointment from your creation:

:You imbecile! I'm a technical existence generated at the Big Bang! I am the figment of reality and everything!:

:And I'm the Chosen Pokémon Master.: Ash sneered.

:That is painfully correct.:

Their conversation fell to silence. After a while, Ash spoke up. :Are you done restocking the store yet?:

:Yes, host. But, your poor and puny ass can afford nothing.:

Ash huffed and opened the store. He knew the Apparatus was right, but he still wanted to check the upgrade.

The first shelf of the store was still the products from level one: DMs, berries, potions. But, the shelf had expanded to twice the size of before, with even newer items. More significantly, a new shelf materialized further back, where it was previously a giant lock. The shelf was stocked with... books.

Ash picked one up. :The Beginner Manual of Affinity Training?:

:Indeed.: The Apparatus ticked. :This shelf contains the Methods for beings on the first floor. Currently, it just has training Methods from Mercury to Jupiter. Saturn and up are locked.:

:I thought Methods are used to train Pluto into the legendary floor?: Ash asked.

:No, that autistic Vileplume said it, not me. There are Methods for every Affinity level, starting from Mercury. In fact, practicing Methods from the start builds a much better foundation than starting late at Pluto. Method-practitioners are also numerous times more powerful than normal Pokémon who just 'let their power grow' or 'train' with unwitted exercises.:

:Wow! That's actually really useful!: Ash remarked in shock. This was a true game changer. :You're letting me get these at just level two? That's a surprise!:

:Host. Although your intelligence is miraculously dull, please be reminded that I AM the Pokémon Master Apparatus. My job is to help you become a Pokémon Master.: The voice paused. :Also, each Method is at least three hundred points. You can't afford any.:

Ash bit down on his lip. A fire burned in his stomach. He needed more points! :Tell me about my quest.:

:Powering down. Entering sleep mode. Good night, host.:

:I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU ROBOTIC SHITE!:

* * *

The next morning came, and Ash finally found out about his quest...

Boy...

The Apparatus had detected a Beedrill honeycomb a mile from Ash's camping spot. The quest was to steal a liter of honey from the giant comb and, well, make it out alive.

:What kind of ridiculous quest is that!?: Ash was beyond pissed. Steal honey from a tribe of BEEDRILLS!? :How is that going to make me a Pokémon Master!?:

:You know what they say: if you provoke the bees and survive, you're a master.: The Apparatus snickered.

:Literally NO ONE says that!:

:Please use the brain that you don't have to accomplish this quest. I will do the job of absorbing a liter of honey as long as your hand touches the nest for ten seconds. The time limit is three days. Failure is connected with, of course, a scrotum removal surgery. The reward for success is five hundred points and a Wheel of Fortune spin.:

:Five hundr…: Ash's eyes lit up with a roaring greed. He forgot all about his fury. :Why so much?:

:The reward is tied with the difficulty of the situation. The last quest did not foreshadow potential injury. This one is surely to put you into a coma.:

Ash's face darkened drastically. :And you're making me do it!?:

:No. You can always trade your penis.:

:I hate you.:

:Reminder: Host has one remaining spin on the Wheel of Fortune from the last quest. Would you like to cast in your spin?:

:Spin it!: Ash growled. He needed all the help he could get if he were to provoke the beehive of fucking Beedrills!

This wasn't just the beehive of some wild bees. These were hundreds of _Beedrills_, most Earth or Mars level!

Even isolated one by one, each was already threatening enough. A swarm of Earth and Mars could suck the life out of Jupiter and Saturn Pokémon within seconds. Nothing sane under the legendary floor wanted to mess with a hive full of them!

:Stop!: Ash terminated the end of the Wheel's rotation. The arrow of the wheel landed on a… rock.

His face transformed into the arctic ice. :Are you… KIDDING me!? A piece of ROCK?:

:Host. Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me. That is a Mega Stone.: The Apparatus commented flatly. :It absorbs Elemental energy, and it powers up Pokémon temporarily to an Affinity two or three levels higher than normal.:

:A Mega Stone?: Ash's eyes opened wider and wider as the Apparatus explained. :Wow! This is magical!:

:You should learn by now that there is no trash in the Apparatus's stock, host.: It paused. :Although Mega Stones require the user to be of Jupiter or above, or else they faint from the power transfer of the Stone.:

:Jupiter!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I don't HAVE a Pokémon that is Jupiter.:

:In conclusion, please be less puny.:

:So this stone is still useless. Great.: Ash facepalmed. :Fine. Let me see what the damn stone looks like.:

The Mega Stone materialized in Ash's palm. As the sunlight touched it, the stone gave off a beautiful circle of aurora borealis that brightened radius of five feet around him.

:This Mega Stone looks cool, doesn't it? The more energy that goes through it, the more light it'll give off. Just an additional touch of aesthetic effect.:

Ash stared at it. :Not that I don't appreciate aestheticism, but this is it?:

:What the hell am I supposed to do with it? Shine light into it and try to lure out the Beedrills?:

:That is a retarded idea. You will probably lure out two.:

:NO SHIT!:

* * *

"Pikachu! Come here!" Ash called out to his starter. Pikachu leapt by his side and laid down. "Do you like the taste of honey?"

Pikachu's eyes lit up. "_Of course! Who doesn't?_"

"I'm… uhhh… planning to get you some honey to go with the Pokéchow."

The furry mouse raised an eyebrow. Something felt wrong in the air. "_Okay! That'll be great!_"

"There is a Beedrill nest a mile from here." Ash scratched his head. "The only problem… we need to take care of the Beedrills…"

"_WAIT! WHAT!? ASH! You're trying to get honey from a _Beedrill _nest!?_" Pikachu screamed. "_Are you OUT OF YOUR MIND!?_"

"Well…" Ash sighed. "What do you think the chances of that succeeding are?"

Pikachu wagged his tail. A mild shock zapped through Ash's body. "_Are you even awake, Ash? The chance is ZERO!_"

Ash staggered back from the shock, hair standing on ends. He didn't blame Pikachu for the reaction. "Pikachu. Trust me. I just need a liter of honey… for an inexplicable reason."

"_I know you're my trainer, but it's a little hard to trust you when your sanity is nonexistent._" Pikachu deadpanned.

* * *

It took an hour of convincing, but they reached an agreement. No way were they going remotely close to the nest, but Pikachu grudgingly agreed to follow Ash as he surveyed the area around it. Meanwhile, the electric mouse was allowed to cast judgmental glances at his trainer's idiosyncrasy.

Extremely judgmental glances.

The nest was in the dead center of a giant clearing full of wildflowers. A wide river flowed through it, serving as the water supply. If it wasn't for the dozens of buzzing Beedrills, Ash would not hesitate to make the clearing his camping spot.

"_What in the world are you two doing?_" A voice chirped out from behind them. "_You guys are bordering Beedrill territory._"

Ash and Pikachu jumped back to find a Pidgey staring at them. It was the same Pidgey from before.

Pikachu deadpanned. "_My trainer has gone crazy. That's what._"

Pidgey turned his glance to Ash, who sighed. "This is going to sound ludicrous, but I need to steal a liter of honey from the Beedrill nest."

Pidgey's jaw dropped. He looked at Ash, then back at Pikachu, then at Ash again. "_I heard there is this thing in the human world that helps with situation like this… I think it's called… medication?_"

"I'm NOT insane!" Ash yelled. "I'm…"

His mouth hung open abruptly without a word. The two Pokémon stared. The boy found that he was too at a loss of words.

"Fine. This is pretty insane." Ash wiped his brow. "Let's just head back and start planning."

"_FOR WHAT!?_"

"To steal the honey!"

"_That's impossible, man!_ _Why are you even thinking about this? Why are you doing this!?_"

"Everything is possible." Ash clutched his fist. "Everything is possible if we put our minds to it."

* * *

*Two hours later.

:This is fucking impossible!: Ash screamed inside of his head. :You're giving me an impossible quest!:

:Time remaining: 2 days and twelve hours.:

:APPARATUS! ANSWER ME!:

:Time remaining: 2 days and twelve hours.:

Ash growled beneath his breath. He had been brainstorming for what seemed like ages, and not a single plan came even close to feasibility.

Normal bees were afraid of smoke or water, but these were Beedrills. There was nothing Ash could manipulate to get them to disperse from their nest. Basically the only way to get through the territorial monsters were by brute force, which was OUT of the question.

Suddenly, a screech drew him out of his trance. A shadow flew across the air and tackled Pidgey out of the branch he was resting on.

"_Pidgey!_" Pikachu began charging up, but Ash held out a hand to stop him.

On the floor, rolling, were Pidgey and another bird Pokémon. A lightning strike would electrocute them both.

"Spearow." Ash spoke. "The arch rival of the Pidgey line. The two are enemies since the beginning of the eon. Each time they meet, blood is destined to be drawn."

Pidgey, on the ground, flapped his wings rhythmically, and a small Gust blasted out and pushed his assaulter away. Spearow stabilized himself with a few flaps. "_You dirty chicken! This is our territory!_"

"_This is no-man's land, you turkey!_" Pidgey seethed. "_Your territory is past the waterfall two miles beyond._"

"_I say that this is ours! So it's ours!_" Spearow cried and charged at Pidgey with a Peck Attack.

Before he could cover a foot of distance, a super-effective Thunder Shock slammed the offensive bird against the ground. Pikachu huffed. "_And I say Pidgey is my friend. So, get the hell out of here!_"

Spearow stared in disbelief at Pikachu. "_You dare to attack me!? I guarantee you won't make it out of the Viridian Forest alive, you outsider!_"

"_SCRAM!_" Pikachu demanded, threatening to zap the bird again. Spearow screeched and took off in a shaky flight pattern to the north.

Pidgey glared at the trail of the rival bird. "_Those demonic turkeys are a shame to the Viridian Forest. Especially that one. He is the son of the Fearow leader's favorite mate._"

"_I could electrocute him if you want. He's pretty weak._" Pikachu shrugged.

"_No, that wouldn't be good._" Pidgey sighed. "_My clan is fifty-fifty with the Spearow clan. In the past few years, we have had hundreds of scrimmages, but there was no clear advantage for either side. If we kill the Fearow leader's son, he's guaranteed to start a major war that neither of our clans are prepared for._"

"Why would he start it then, since neither of you are prepared for it? Wouldn't that end with a lose-lose outcome?" Pikachu asked.

"Fearows and Spearows are known for their rash decisions. They're easily controlled by their emotions, especially anger." Ash answered.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. The idea grew and sprouted into into an ambitious and crazy plan. It was seemingly impossible at first, but the more he thought about it, the more probable it became.

The Spearow was shakily flying into the distance. Ash cupped his hands on his mouth and shouted. "That's RIGHT! Scram, you turkey!"

The Spearow turned his head to glare at Ash, wings flapping in rage. Ash, seeing that the bird had heard him, smirked. "You heard me! The TREASURE IS OURS! NOW SCRAM!"

Ash's head snapped right back at Pidgey. "What if I told you I thought of a way to get rid of the Spearow clan, once and for all, without too many casualties for your clan?"

Pidgey dropped his jaw. "_Are you serious? That's not possible. They have been here as long as we have._"

Ash smiled confidently. "Yes it is. Let me talk to the leader of your clan."

* * *

Standing in front of Ash was a giant Pidgeot. His wingspan was as large as the crown of an century-old pine, and he stood as tall as Ash's house.

"_Pidgey? This is who you said has a plan to get rid of the Spearows?_"

"_Yes, sir!_"

Pidgeot bent down to check Ash out. Ash met his gaze calmly. There was no unnerve in the boy's eyes. Instead, it was filled with a confident intelligence that resonated with the beating of his chest.

The big bird nodded. "_Pidgey said you speak my language?_"

"Indeed I do, Pidgeot." Ash nodded. "My name is Ash."

"_You are quite special then, Ash._" Pidgeot replied. "_Humans are known for their intellect. And you are a special human. Well then, tell me, Ash the special, what's your plan?_"

Ash smiled and began talking.

Pidgeot's eyes got wider. His composure was firm, but the unsettling glint in his pupils betrayed the shock within.

The plan was not complex. In fact, it was quite simple. After Ash had disclosed it, it seemed like a plan anyone could draw up. But, no one had ever thought of it because of the danger associated with its execution.

Execution. That was the impossible part.

"_Young man. Why would you put yourself in this much danger for helping us? What do you want in return?_" Pidgeot asked. "_Name your price._"

"I do it because I'm a Pokémon Master." Ash smiled. "Plus, you put just as much risk on your clan."

"_No. My part has nearly no risk. It may seem dangerous, but Fearow would not start an all-out war if he is sober. You are the one who must worry about his wrath._"

"In that case, let's talk about the price after I survive."

* * *

Six hours later, the plan was in execution.

"Ready?" Ash looked at Pikachu. A Pidgeotto stood above them on a branch, backed by the veil of early dusk.

Pikachu nodded and began sparking heavily. Ash took out the Mega Stone from the Wheel of Fortune and placed it on the ground. A wavering aurora borealis shone in a radius of five feet.

Pikachu's electricity intensified, turning him into a blinding bulb. The Apparatus's words sounded in Ash's memory…

The more energy that passed through the stone, the more light it gave off…

This was it. This was the key!

Ash yelled. "Pikachu! Go!"

"_Thunderbolt!_" A massive beam of lightning dove toward the Mega Stone. There was a moment of heavy sizzling, before brilliant rainbow lights burst out of the rock and illuminated the sky above the three in a bright rainbow.

Pikachu kept up with the voltage for five seconds, before cutting it off. Ash scooped his panting starter up. "Good work, buddy!"

Pidgeotto dove next to Ash, who hopped onto his back immediately. The bird wobbled but sustained the boy's weight, albeit struggling.

But, Ash didn't need to go far. Just a few miles past the waterfall.

Under the red dusk, Pidgeotto took off, soaring barely atop the treeline.

* * *

"_I swear I will catch that Pikachu, and you can play with him until he's dead!_" Fearow softly touched his son's scorch marks with his wing. He had just gotten back from a day of hunting, and he was greeted with Spearow's injury upon return, which sent him into a fit of rage.

Spearow chirped at his father. "_Can you tear apart his pouches for me first? I'm scared of his lightning._"

"_Of course! I'll tear his tail off too if you want!_" Fearow smiled coldly.

Suddenly, a bright glow shot out of the Viridian Forest and painted the sky rainbow. It was only a few miles from the border of the Spearow territory.

Fearow's eyes widened. He had never seen something so majestic before!

Spearow gasped. "_That's beautiful! What is it?_"

Fearow shook his head. "_Don't know. Never saw it before. Maybe it's one of those phenomenons._"

Spearow's eyes abruptly opened in realization. "_Father! I think I know!_"

"_Oh? What is it?_"

"_It must be a treasure!_" Spearow cried.

Fearow laughed. "_That's absurd. By now, we the natives had discovered all the treasure there was!_"

"_No! I heard it from the human and the disgusting Pikachu!_" Spearow protested. "_When they were chasing me off, they shouted that the 'treasure was theirs.'_"

"_Are you sure?_" Fearow questioned.

"Positive, dad!" Spearow rubbed his teeth together. "_I will not forget anything those two nasty landwalkers did to me!_"

Fearow looked back at the rainbow glow. He doubted it was actually a treasure, but he could go check it out. It was right out of his territory anyways.

All of a sudden, the screech of another Fearow sounded in his ears. "Alpha! Emergency! The entire Pidgey Clan is on the move!"

Fearow snapped his beak at the incoming bird. "_WHAT!? What did you say!?_"

"_Twenty minutes ago, Pidgeot started gathering most of the Pidgey Clan's forces. I was watching, even though I didn't get what they were doing. When that light burst out, their forces all flew north toward the light, so I came straight to you. They must have known that was going to happen!_" Fearow pointed at the rainbow light. "_You must have seen that, right?_"

"_The Pidgeot?_" Fearow frowned deeply.

"_Dad! I knew it!_" Spearow shouted. "_The human and the Pikachu were with a Pidgey! They must have told the Pidgey Clan about the treasure! That's why they're on the move!_"

Fearow breathed sharply. It was one thing if only his son talked about the treasure. It was another if Pidgeot actually led his entire clan to secure the light. Whatever it was, it must be important.

Fearow's beak closed in brutal determination. He would never let his arch nemesis have the treasure! Especially not when it was right at his front door!

"_Gather the troops. We're leaving immediately._" Fearow ordered.

The other Flying-type asked. "_How much of the Clan are we taking?_"

The leader paused. "_How many did Pidgeot take?_"

"_Also everyone, sir. Hundreds, at least._"

"_Then we shall take everyone too._" Fearow screeched. "_Let see if Pidgeot really has the courage to order a bloodshed tonight!_"

* * *

Pidgeotto crash-landed on the ground. Ash rolled off with Pikachu in his arms. "Are you okay, Pidgeotto?"

"_I'm okay._" Pidgeotto trembled as he got back up. Even though he was a second-Evolver, the boy was still too heavy. "_Sorry. This is the farthest I can take you. You'll have to walk the rest._"

"No problem! You have taken us farther than we expected." Ash nodded. "Thank you."

"_No. Thank YOU , Ash._" Pidgeotto stared up at the boy with earnest gratitude. "_This is the least I can do. I wish you good luck._"

Ash ran toward the direction of the Spearow nest. Pidgeotto had taken them miles past the waterfall. They were only within half a mile of the center of the Spearow territory, which shouldn't take more than ten minutes even in the dense terrain.

They traveled for only a few minutes before horrible screeches tore through the air. Ash and Pikachu froze.

Hundreds of feet above them, a flock of Fearow and Spearow rippled across the air. A whole minute passed before Ash dared to move again.

Fearows had night vision eyesight, so they could see through the forest even at night.

Nevertheless, the rest of the way was without disturbance. Most Pokémon in the Spearow territory were frightened off by the flock that passed atop minutes ago. In no time, Ash reached his destination: a cluster of trees with nests that dotted the branches.

It was the center of the Spearow Clan, but the nests were empty tonight. Fearow had taken out the majority of the forces. Only the children remained, as well as a few weak Spearows who stood guard.

Fearow couldn't afford leaving anyone strong behind. Although the Pidgey had said that the two clans were at fifty-fifty, the truth was that the Fearow Clan was a little weaker.

After all, the Pidgey line had three stages of evolution, while the Spearow line had only two opportunities. Albeit not by much, Pidgeot was more powerful than Fearow. When it was reported that Pidgeot took out his entire clan, Fearow had to match the force as well.

Of course, Fearow never imagined that a Pokémon would dare attack their nest when they were gone. In his mind, he and his ancestors had dominated this fraction of the forest for generations. There was no way anyone had the nerve to oppose their ruling in these parts.

And no one did.

Besides Ash.

"Pikachu!" The boy commanded.

His starter jumped out into the middle of the Spearow base and sizzled with electricity, glowing like a yellow ball. The Spearows on guard instantly discovered the mouse, before they charged at the hostile outsider in unison.

On the other hand, Ash took out another Pokéball and tossed it quietly into the air. He had switched off the opening effect of the Pokéball, so the accompanying white light was absent when Pidgey darted out.

The hidden bird circled the tree once, undetected, before he figured out the location of his target: the injured son of the Fearow leader. He was the only Spearow left in the tree, his muscles still too sore to fly down and charge Pikachu.

Pidgey's wings accelerated in their flapping, soon turning into a potent Gust attack that was released at the Spearow.

The distracted bird did not notice the Gust attack under the cover of night until the wind was tossing the nest out of the branch, flinging the injured turkey into the air. Spearow shrieked in surprise and flapped his aching wings desperately. But his efforts were in vain. The Spearow faceplanted into the ground, unconscious.

On the other hand, Pikachu sent a massive Thunderwave that crashed into the incoming Spearows. Though he was handling many opponents, Pikachu had the type advantage. The birds were hurled back, temporarily paralyzed.

Ash recalled Pidgey and picked up the fallen Spearow like a hot dog. Pikachu was flashing on and off with static. "_I'm out of juice, Ash. This is it for me._"

The boy nodded in understanding. Pikachu was only an Earth level. In a close half hour, he had not only dumped a massive voltage into the Mega Stone, he had also paralyzed an entire group of the same level Spearows. Even with type advantage, it was greatly demanding.

"Pika. I need to put you in the ball." Ash requested.

"_Fine. I can go for a nap._" Pikachu allowed the light to suck him into his lightning-marked Pokéball. He knew this was not a time to disobey his trainer. Ash had no Pokémon around him, but the plan was nevertheless going smoothly.

Pikachu had shocked the Spearows well. Ash waved the unconscious son at the guards, making sure they got a good look at his trophy. Then, Ash charged into the forest without looking back.

Now, it was time for the even rougher part of the plan.

* * *

Ash only had to run for a minute before he reached what he was looking for.

The Viridian River.

It seemed that all of the species made their nests along the river, for obvious reasons, which gave Ash the perfect opportunity.

Floating on the surface was his shiny Magikarp, and she was leading a school of hundred others. Ash threw the unconscious Spearow in his backpack and, without hesitation, dove into the rushing river.

He didn't sink deep. Almost immediately, a wave formed underneath him, controlled by his Magikarp. Then, more and more waves merged with it, created by the splashes of the school of Magikarps. The other waves fell under the control of the shiny's, and together they elevated Ash three feet above the surface and speedily pushed him down the Viridian River!

Ash spread his limbs out. The years growing up along the Pallet Sea made him as familiar with water as with sunburns. Along with his Magikarp's prodigious aquakinesis and a hundred additional Magikarps' support, Ash cruised along like he was riding a raft!

Who said that Magikarps were useless again!? The Splash move was all they needed!

The Spearows had most likely broken out of their paralysis by now, Ash predicted. They would then fly to their frontlines to report the attack on their nest and the kidnapping of the 'prince alpha.'

Spearows and Fearows were Pokémon dictated by emotions. If Fearow found out, there was no doubt that he would chase after Ash at full speed. Ash could never escape the Fearow if he traveled by land. Their speed difference was much too high of a gap. So, he had to go by river and use its currents. The waterway was many times faster.

However, even by water, his speed was slower than Fearow's air velocity. But, his advantage was a five minute head start. According to the Apparatus's calculation, he could reach the destination in just the nick of time.

Destination: Beedrill hive.

This was Ash's insane plan! He was going to lure the Spearows to the most territorial Pokemon in the forest: Beedrills!

* * *

Fearow and Pidgeot stood opposing each other on two trees. Below them was a glowing, rainbow stone. Behind each Alpha were hundreds of his clan's pilots.

"_You want to tell me what you're doing, Pidgeot? Why are you in my territory?_" Fearow roared.

Pidgeot sneered. "Y_our territory? I shall say this is my territory! You and your kind should be banished from the Viridian Forest as a whole! In fact, from this Earth!_"

"_Bastard! You're all words and no action!_" Fearow screeched. "_You and all your ancestors! I'll like to see you push me out, chicken!_"

Pidgeot huffed and did not bother to answer. His job was just to hold them here for as long as possible. In his eyes, the Spearow was a dead tribe. There was no reason to get mad at corpses.

Fearow glared at Pidgeot. "_Too chicken to answer?_"

Pidgeot sighed. "_You know… you're the real chicken here. You're both the chicken and the turkey._"

_"Are you so out of words you're spitting random insults now?_" Fearow roared in laughter.

Pidgeot casted his opponent a pitiful glance. The dumb bird had no idea what was coming. "_If you really are brave, you'll order an attack right now. This is your last chance._"

Fearow quenched his laughter and spat. "_You think I won't?_"

"_I know you won't._" Pidgeot smiled. "_I won't risk a bloodshed, and nor will you. We both know we're not prepared for a war tonight._"

"_Then how are we settling this treasure?_" Fearow demanded. "_We'll have to find a way!_"

Pidgeot shook his head. Fearow had night vision, and so did he. The large bird of prey could see a group of Spearows tumbling in the air as they flew toward the zone. His job was done now. "_Not really. No we don't._"

Pidgeot turned and motioned his clan to retreat. "_Because you can have it._"

There was no point in arguing with a dead clan.

Fearow gasped unexpectedly as he watched Pidgeot took off into the air, followed by the rest of the flock. Did… did his arch rival just… give up!?

Did he… did he just win a clear victory in a confrontation against that chicken!?

"_HAHAHAHAHA!_" Fearow burst out in laugher, but his joy was cut short by a series of rowdy chirping that exploded from the back of his lines. Fearow turned in displeasure to see some young Spearows charging at him.

"_Hey! What's the matter?_" Fearow looked closer. They were the Spearows he left back at the nest, and… they were lined with burn marks.

A terrible feeling suddenly rose from his stomach. The incoming Spearow slammed into a branch, gasping for air. "_SIR! YOUR SON IS KIDNAPPED BY THE HUMAN WITH THE PIKACHU!_"

* * *

Ash looked forward. The land beneath the river collapsed into a steep cliff, turning the waterway into a monumental waterfall that marked the border of the Spearows.

Ash winced. He had anticipated this, but the sight of a giant waterfall and the outrageous free fall sent chills down his back.

If his mother were to know this…

The boy was closing in on the landmark. His faith in Magikarp's abilities quaked. His muscles tensed. His fist closed.

Three. Two. One.

The water below him fell apart, and Ash found himself trapped in a fearsome descent off the cliff. His limbs ran cold. "MAGIKARP!"

All of a sudden, a circular water slide materialized beneath him, slowing his fall to a diagonal, rotational motion instead of a straight plummet. His free fall decelerated threefold, but Ash's mind still went blank. It wasn't until a painful belly flop as the boy plunged into the depth of the Viridian River did his adrenaline pulled his consciousness through.

A few seconds later, the school of Magikarps dove into the water in much more mannerous positions. Together, they hauled Ash from the depth of the river and recreated the water raft, before pushing him along again.

Abruptly, a faraway screech echoed from behind them. Ash looked back. With the faint light of the remaining dusk, Ash could see hundreds of black dots in the distance soaring in their direction.

The Spearow flock.

Ash bit down hard on his tongue.

The Beedrill hive was a mile from the waterfall. At his current nautical speed, it was only a minute away. But… looking at the velocity of the flock, it would take about a minute for them to catch up to him too!

* * *

In his mind, Fearow had already cursed the human with every name his logic could generate in this state of fury. When he got his talons on the boy, he swore he would tear him to shreds and feed him to every member of the Spearow clan!

But, when he actually saw the tiny dot below radiating with his son's scent, it made him even madder than before! His eyes burst with a poison beyond rage, pinned on the human gliding in the water.

Suddenly, his wings extended to their full span and swung. His speed accelerated past the speed of the Spearow flock and shot off like a sniper bullet. "_FASTER! FEAROWS! COME! NOW!_"

He had no patience to wait for the Spearows anymore. The sight of the kidnapper still moving with life was too taunting. He must take the Fearows and rip the powerless creature to gore NOW!

* * *

Ash's eyes widened. In the heights above, nine birds separated from the main flock and shot toward him with immense speed. In just a few moments of shock, they had covered a hundred feet of distance.

They were now right on top of the waterfall. If they kept up this speed, it would be at most fifteen seconds before he was caught. But, the Beedrill hive was still thirty seconds away!

Ash whitened. He did not plan for this. Fearow and Spearow were a communal species. They would never leave their flock behind. The flock leader would especially not leave, unless he was direly stressed!

The anger stimulant from the kidnapping worked a little too well.

A bitter taste hovered in Ash's mouth. He did not even notice that he bit down so hard he had punctured his lip.

Was he really going to die right here, today? Was he too naive in his planning? There was nothing he could do against nine angry Fearows. But… he had just started his journey! He still had to become a Pokémon Master! He CAN'T DIE!

Suddenly, a thunderous roar detonated from within the waterfall. A torrent of pressurized water blasted into the sky and took down two Fearows in the blink of an eye.

An intimidating Gyarados the size of a hill rose into the air, breaking the fall of the water in abrupt halves, while carrying a massive aqueous shield that walled off the Fearows dead in their tracks.

The Fearow leader cried in blinding anger. "_GYARADOS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I WILL TEAR YOU TO PIECES!_"

"_I will like to see you try!_" Gyarados sneered. "_Just you nine embarassment? Or are you waiting for your trash reinforcements!?_"

"_LET US PASS!_" Fearow screeched. "_I JUST WANT THAT HUMAN!_"

"_I don't like dumbasses passing on top of me!_" Gyarados growled. "_If you want the human, then FLY IN A CIRCLE!_"

With that, a grandiose Hydro Pump forced the Fearows hundreds of feet back, before the beast dived back under the waterfall.

With bloodshed eyes, Fearow elected to turn in a circle. Even though fury was burning his mind, he knew too well that he could not win against the Gyarados… not even if the entire clan was helping. The Spearows wouldn't even puncture the scales.

The flock of Spearows had caught up to them by this point. The linear arrow in the sky turned an abrupt semicircle.

From beneath the waterfall, Gyarados watched the scene. Her eyes settled on the group of Magikarp pushing the human along. Specifically, on the golden Magikarp.

"_My daughter. Good luck._"

* * *

Ash saw the full scene as well, and newfound hope flooded his veins. The Gyarados bought him a few seconds, and the flock's course change was another dozen of seconds.

Normally, seconds flew by in the flick of a wrist, but time slowed down for Ash. Each second could be the difference between life and death. Between being bird feed or the executor of the craziest plan Viridian Forest had seen.

The trees were getting less dense, and a clearing was in Ash's sight. In the center of the clearing, a gigantic beehive stood, surrounded by Beedrills. Above him, the Spearow flock was making the final turn in their pattern.

"We're here!" Ash cried. The wave below him suddenly surged ten feet higher and washed Ash toward the shore with rapid momentum. The boy crashed onto the ground and rolled into the clearing, dripping with mud.

He did not give a care. Without delay, his hand shot into his backpack, which he fastened so tightly the belts dug into his skin. The Fearow leader was preparing to make a steep dive, beak sharpened and aimed for Ash's head.

He had seconds left. The Beedrills were flying at him too, startled by his stunning entrance. He pulled out the still unconscious Spearow, as well as a huge slingshot the length of his arm.

Ash screamed at the Fearow. "You want your SON!? Then go FUCKING GET HIM!"

The boy stretched the giant slingshot back and aimed it toward the hive. Fearow's eyes widened. "_NO!_"

Ash let go. The vine he used to make the sling snapped against the branch. For an instant, the sound of the popping was the only echo in the clearing.

The next, all chaos ensued. The Spearow soared across the air toward the incoming Beedrills. Fearow roared and altered his trajectory forcefully toward his son.

But it was too late.

Instinctually, the Beedrill swung his giant stinger toward the incoming projectile.

*PLOP

Blood splattered. The Beedrill looked down to see a dead bird impaled on his limb.

A sharp cry tore through the air. It was a cry of anguish and misery, and of immense, inextinguishable mania. The next thing that came into the Beedrill's sight was a long beak that pierced through his eye socket, before he was pinned into the ground by an unstoppable Sky Attack.

The surrounding Beedrills buzzed in a collective frenzy that quaked the earth and rushed the Fearow leader altogether.

"_KILL THEMMMMM!_" Fearow roared as multiple stingers impaled his wings at once. He barely wince at his own injury. Dozens of Fury Attacks exploded from his feathers and pummeled the encircling Beedrills.

He saw blood pouring out of his pores and mixing with the Beedrills'... and his son's corpse. His rage was so distorted it replaced all logic in his mind. Even if a Gyarados was in front of him, he would doubtlessly kamikaze it. "_SLAY EVERYTHING!_"

More Beedrills emerged, before other Fearows fell from the sky and pinned them to the ground. Soon, Beedrills were taking the initiative to fly up and meet the flock. Spearows fell like rain.

A Fearow lieutenant landed next to Ash. They locked eyes.

Ash turned wordlessly and sprinted toward woods. Fearow screeched and dove after him. Ash lunged and rolled, as a beak stabbed into the ground inches away.

Pikachu's shape materialized next to Ash without command. Ash's face changed. "Pikachu! Get back! What are you doing out here!?"

Pikachu ignored him. A bolt of lightning slammed against Fearow, who had just gotten his beak unstuck. Sparks flew off the bird as he fell backward awkwardly, muscles frozen.

Pikachu collapsed, completely out of energy. Ash grabbed Pikachu in his arms and dashed into the forest without turning his head. Fearow was a Jupiter Pokémon. Pikachu's lightning could only freeze him for ten seconds!

He had just stepped foot into the shrubbery, before the Fearow lieutenant broke free from the paralysis. But, the bird barely straightened his wings before a Hyper Beam slammed him back into the ground.

A Pidgeot descended from the treeline and snatched Ash up by his backpack. Ash gasped.

"_Don't talk. This is going to be fast._" Pidgeot said and zoomed into the air at a speed no Ferrari could match. The trees below became needles as Ash was carried higher and higher.

"_I apologize for the late arrival. I can't tailwind the Spearow flock, so I had to make a circle around._" Pidgeot chirped.

Ash opened his mouth, but the turbulent wind pushed back any sound he tried to make. Pidgeot continued. "_We shall go back to my Clan. I have your rainbow stone that you left. We will wait there for ten minutes. The Fearows and Beedrills should be finished by then._"

All that Ash could do was nod, but that was all he wanted to do. It was only the first week of his Pokémon journey, and he was soaring in the sky with a Pidgeot!

And, of course, caused the extinction of two century-old tribes of the Viridian Forest.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Pidgeot brought Ash and the Pidgey flock to the clearing. It was… a massacre.

Hundreds of Spearows and Beedrills lied dead across the clearing floor. The Fearow leader was leaning on one wing, panting heavily. Blood seeped out like a fountain. Fearow seemed to have reached the end of his life as well, and he could tip over with the slightest breeze.

Only dozen remaining Spearows scattered next to him, barely alive. None of the other eight Fearows were standing.

It seemed like the Spearows had 'won.'

Pidgeot let out a chirp and descended. "_How is it going, old competitor?_"

"_You...!_" Fearow's eyes caught onto the human figure on Pidgeot's back. "_YOU!_"

Ash waved. Fearow screeched and charged, before Pidgeot batted him back with a simple swing. Fearow collapsed on the ground. In his state, even a Pidgey could take his life.

Suddenly, realization streamed in his eyes. He roared. "_YOU'RE A CHEATER! PIDGEOT! YOU'RE A CHEATER!_"

"_Why? Because I teamed with a human?_" Pidgeot huffed. "_The real cheater here is nature itself. It gave you the biggest flaw of all: rage._"

"_Your race is know for your easy rage. Thus, no one wants to mess with you. After all, no one wants to mess with a bunch of lunatics._" Pidgeot sighed. "_But, what goes around comes around. Rage gave your species what you had for a century, but it also ended your reign. It's time to go, my old rival._"

Fearow opened his beak. No words came out. His head slouched, and his body stiffened. He was gone.

Pidgeot nodded toward the rest of the Spearow. "_I won't kill you. Leave my territory, and you are free._"

The Spearows quaked in fear. Pidgeot paid them no more attention. "_Ash._"

At the Pokémon's calling, Ash slid down his back and landed.

Pidgeot gave the boy a deep look. Then, he bowed. Mimicking their leader, the Pidgeots, Pidgeottos, and Pidgeys followed suit. The feathers on the alpha Pidgeot's head touched the muddy ground for a whole five seconds, before he lifted himself.

Ash bowed back in respect, but he was stopped mid-gesture by Pidgeot.

"_Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town._" Pidgeot stated calmly. "_I will not say 'thank you' to you. 'Thank you' is too light for an occasion as this. In fact, I have lived for decades, but I still do not know how to express our gratitude._"

"_You have helped us… no, you have led us in wiping out our arch rival for a hundred years. This is a weight no 'thank you' can carry._" Pidgeot looked Ash straight in the eyes. "_I swear, in the name of Arceus, that as long as I am alive, the Pidgey Clan will do anything to assist you in any goal there is. If I betray this oath, I cross my heart and hope to die._"

Ash looked at Pidgeot, then at the ground painted with the bodies of Beedrills and Spearows, then at the faces of his avian allies.

This was a promise carved in the legacy of blood.

Ash nodded. "I shall hold you to your word. My first request is… can you get me the hell out of the Viridian Forest after I take a bath? I feel like I've spent years here."

"_Hahahaha!_" Pidgeot burst out in laughter. "_I shall personally see to it! I'll meet you here in an hour!_"

And night finally fell.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! This was a long chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed! It's not the regular Pokémon vs Pokémon, but rather an inter-species battle of intelligence that I don't see often. Please review. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Cha 5- Elite Methods

**A/N: Clarification- communication in Ash's soul happens instantaneously. It has no time interference with the outside reality.**

* * *

Ash got out of the stream and put his clothes back on. The request to have Magikarp catalyze the process of bathing by casting Splash was strongly rejected by the female Pokémon.

Instead of making a beeline to the hive, Ash took out a lit Pokéball— one that contained Pidgey. Pidgey volunteered to be captured so that he could be sneaked near the Spearow tree, but Ash promised to release him later.

Ash's thumb hovered over the button, but he hesitated.

Pidgey had clearly expressed his liking for the boy, and Ash could feel it. Plus, he had seen what a Pidgeot could do, and that was without training too.

:Host. Press it.:

:I don't want to.: Ash admitted. :I…:

The Apparatus cut him off. :Host. He may seem like an alluring choice now, but once you begin Method training for the Pokémon, the ones without a high Potential will hardly keep up with your pace and the others' pace. Method training does not test only persistence, but also your Potential to be one with the Elements. That's not a trait simple 'determination' could hasten.:

:Yeah, yeah, I know.: Ash lowered his head, a mixed look of disappointment and protest in his eyes. :Just like the smart kid in school or the lucky millionaire. It's all pre-determined, isn't it!?:

His thumb pressed down on the release button. As the white light flashed out, the Apparatus sounded after a definitive pause. :It was. But you're my host. I can change Potential… as long as you unlock it.:

Ash said nothing. If there was a method to change Potential, it'll be down the line in the future, and the procedure would probably cost a fortune.

Pidgey materialized in front of him. A glint wavered in the bird Pokémon's eyes. Ash knew what it was. The same emotion he was feeling.

Disappointment.

But it lasted for only a moment. It changed to an excited hype so quickly Ash nearly dismissed it as an illusion.

"_Thanks, Ash._" Pidgey chirped melodiously at the boy. "_Wow! I can't believe you actually did it!_"

"Hahaha! You're welcome, Pidgey! Any idea what Pidgeot is going to do with the extra space?" Ash held out his hands and spun in a circle, motioning to the space previously belonging to the Beedrils and Spearows. With the two extinct species gone, the Pidgey clan could expand twofold.

"_Not yet. Honestly, none of us thought this could even work! Only the leader had as much vision as you._" Pidgey responded. His expression straightened. "_But Ash, I meant more than just the Spearows. I meant you actually got what _you_'re going after._"

The bird turned to look at the hive. Ash smiled. "I didn't think I could do it either, but… I didn't really have a choice."

"_Why not?_" Pikachu piped up. "_You didn't really just want honey, Ash._"

"Indeed, but… let's just say I wanted to test out my character." The boy paused. "As a Pokémon Master."

"_I think you're insane._" Pikachu deadpanned, then laughed. "_I like insanity though! My dad always said, 'The crazy ones are the strong ones.'_"

Ash smirked and walked over to the comb. It was giant up close- nearly as large as Professor Oak's lab. After all, it had to fit hundreds of Beedrills.

:Please put your palm on the surface for sixty seconds. I shall extract the honey during that time. Then, the quest is finished.:

Ash complied. A minute passed.

:Extraction complete. One liter of honey obtained. Quest successful. Host is rewarded with: five hundred points, one Wheel of Fortune spin, rare edition.: The Apparatus beeped. :Bonus quest unlocked: Trade with the Devil.:

:What the hell? Trade with the Devil?: Ash made a face. He was still not used to the disastrous names.

:You distinctively puny host who is admittedly smarter than I thought, please let me finish. The bonus quest is a repeatable quest. For each liter of Beedrill honey obtained henceforth, you may trade it with the Apparatus for 1 point.:

:ONE? Just one!?: Ash exclaimed. :Are you kidding? But for the first liter, you awarded five hundred!?:

:Take it or leave it, bitchhhh.: The Apparatus sounded in a painfully robotic tone.

Ash facepalmed. No use arguing with that mother clucker. :Fine. Trade the damn…:

:WAIT!: Ash halted his words. The Apparatus was not some game with glitches. Every one of its acts had a purpose. There must be something special in the Beedrill honey for it to want to pay a price. :What is honey good for?:

:Please spend ten points to satisfy your curiosity.:

Ash's face twitched. Ten points?

Fine! He was a hundre-naire now! He could afford it! :Take the ten! Tell me now!:

:Beedrill honey possesses the Elements within, especially Grass and Bug type Elements. It is a catalyst for practicing Methods or healing wounds. In rare occasions, it serves as an energy supply for non-biological systems.:

:So it's like a… drug?: Ash licked his lips. :Say… what if I give Pikachu the honey? You're saying that he may go up in Affinity?:

:And practicing a Method, that is. Swallowing raw honey will just induce extra excretion.: Apparatus clarified. :You do have five hundred points for a Method… and a rare spin. A rare spin gives you a higher chance of getting something that is not… well… shite.:

:Let's give the Wheel a whirl then!: Ash clicked his tongue.

The Wheel materialized on the internal browser and started spinning. After a few rotations, Ash issued a stop command and the Wheel slowed. The arrow finally landed on… nothing.

It was a tab that had literally nothing. Ash tilted his head. Wha…

Suddenly, a wild pain sliced through his head. It was so unbelievably unbearable that Ash was knocked out in a second.

* * *

When Ash regained awareness, he still had no body, appearing as the grey sphere he usually became when he entered the soul realm to talk to the Apparatus. But, he was not located in front of the browser, where he was normally.

Instead, he sat in... the middle of the empty universe. A vast, unbounded space, the only decoration being thousands of brilliant light streaks swimming about like slippery eels in a pond.

Most of the streaks were of colors he had never seen before. The new colors did not exist in reality, but only in the soul, on a color spectrum stretched much further than the visible spectrum by imagination and other forces.

Ash noticed that he was at the border of the universe, where the lights were dim. The more inward it was, the brighter the light streaks became. At the center, nine brilliant glazes dominated.

:Apparatus? Where am I!?:

No response.

Ash repeated the question, this time more frantically. Still, nothing.

The boy forced himself to calm down and focus. After walking the plank between life and death during the Beedrill quest, he had matured quite a bit.

A strand of light approached him. Ash stopped moving instinctively. The light decelerated and hovered in front of Ash's grey sphere, as if examining him. Then, it curved around the boy, as if repelling his scent, before going back on its own merry way.

Prompted by curiosity, Ash drifted after it, but the light streak was many times faster than his weak crawl. After a while, Ash gave up.

Soon, another strand of light came near him, bobbing up and down and judging his competence. Unlike the last streak of light, this one reached forward and binded itself to Ash's grey bubble. A willing message of submission was sent into Ash's sentience. He felt he could obtain the mysterious light with just a simple nod.

Ash thought for a few moments. He did not know what the light was, but his heart was telling him that…

It did not feel… right.

Ash's sentience responded with a pulse of rejection. The light detached itself and swam away.

Ash stared at the tail of the fleeing light. What was this place he was in? What were the streaks of light? The last one wanted to submit to him. What did that mean?

Most importantly, what did 'right' feel like?

Ash did not know. He drifted deeper and deeper into the unidentified realm, almost impulsively.

Without his noticing, the background of the grazing lights and their colorful afterimages were merging and disrupting his perception of sight. It was similar to falling asleep at the wheel after driving for long hours on a highway. His subconscious was being numbed at an undetectable but indeed present rate.

And his thoughts... thinking became slower by the second.

* * *

In a dimension much elevated above reality, the Apparatus's sentience took the form of a white bubble. Currently, it was staring at a dark ball, lit up only by tiny streaks of colors zapping around. :You dumbass host! Just choose one and get the fuck out! Any one of them is better than anything you can dream of! If you don't hurry the hell up, you will be assimilated!"

* * *

Ash was oblivious to the statement. The deeper he traveled, the more he found a true calling. This realm was so… peaceful, so serene. He could stay here forever and forget about the troubles, all the worry…

But that… kind of did not feel right either.

Ash concentrated. The afterimages faded for just a brief moment. In the realm's depth, there were nine strands of light that were far brighter than any others. If the rest were stars, the nine were suns. They were so blinding, Ash could not even tell their color.

Ash wanted to touch them.

He kept drifting.

He forgot how long had passed, or how far he had traveled. He had forgotten his purpose, or even his identity. They had all vanished in the web of lights. His sentience was moving only because it robotically executed his last thought, his last numbed command: get to one of the nine bright lights!

His soul bubble drifted for an eternity, until he finally reached the closest beacon: a pulsating citrine that flooded the space around it with a majestic yellow light. In fact, the light was so intense no other color streaks could stain the area with their impurity.

This was the domination of the crowned king!

However, when Ash appeared, the king did not hesitate to get off the throne. The citrine streak flew at him and attached eagerly, like a hungry leech that had not tasted blood in a millennium. A message of submission entered Ash's sentience.

_Take me with you!_

Ash stared. His mind was thoughtless. The sentience had executed his last command. Now, it was only a simple grey sphere floating in the middle of this mysterious realm.

The citrine vibrated in defiance. It would not accept this! It had waited for _too long_! It wanted to see the world again!

The citrine beacon pulsed in strength. Unseen energy gripped onto Ash's soul, bouncing and juggling Ash's soul bubble, urging him to wake up.

Finally, Ash's subconscious regained a fraction of alert. But, it still seemed as if every neural signal needed to be dragged through a viscous marsh of a hundred miles in order to surface.

Slowly, his vision came back. Ash saw the citrine light. Next, the first thought since he had commenced his mindless drift popped into his head.

The citrine light was… not right. It was not for him.

Ash rejected the brilliant beacon.

As soon as he sent out his message of rejection, the citrine's enthusiastic attitude flipped dramatically. The passive, tamed glow shook violently, staining its pure yellow with fragments of crimson. The light shifted and expanded, devolving into a hostile vortex that rushed Ash, aiming to swallow and quench the cause of its disappointment and rage at once!

* * *

In the high dimension, the Apparatus's white bubble watching this cheered unexpectedly. :Yes! They broke the rules! We can now interfere! Wheel, help him! Quick!:

Seven intricate Wheels emerged from nothingness. They looked like duplicates of the Wheel of Fortune, but infused with an arcane sense. Together, they combined into one rainbow Wheel that spun into a disk. A rainbow string left the wheel's axis and shot into the dark sphere Ash was located.

* * *

In the realm, Ash's sentience dashed away instinctively from the citrine light as a sudden wave of energy jolted him to complete vigilance. His speed, which was previously slower than a turtle's crawl, magically became as fast as the citrine itself!

The chase was on!

Two lights soared across the universe- one grey, one yellow. Each left behind a long tail as the evidence of chaos. No other lights dared to enter their domineering trajectory.

The aggressive game of tag continued for a seeming eternity. The citrine hunted Ash deep into the soul realm, much deeper than where it originally rested. Less and less lights were present around them as they came closer and closer to the center. Not even the glow of the other eight kings remained visible.

As the chase went on, the citrine light also dimmed noticeably. Its radius of brilliance was squashed by an invisible force, by… darkness.

Abruptly, the citrine light stopped dead in its tracks. Next thing Ash knew, the light turned around and sped the other way back, at a velocity even faster than during the pursuit. It was as if… the light was trying to make an escape!

Suddenly, Ash saw a chunk of the light strand collapse into darkness. Slowly, one length another was extinguished, as if it were a Popsicle getting swallowed by an invisible mouth. Finally, the whole citrine light disappeared, soundlessly and insignificantly, as if it had never existed.

Ash was now left in complete oblivion. There was not a strand of light around him, but he felt serene again. His memories lost in the lit areas flooded back into his mind.

He was reawakened in darkness.

:Where am I? Apparatus?:

All of a sudden, he felt something caress the exterior of his sentience bubble. A request of submission was delivered into the Ash's grey bubble. The boy looked. He saw nothing but the obscurity around him.

Darkness.

It felt right. Novel and suitable.

Ash accepted the request.

* * *

He jolted awake in front of the Wheel of Fortune. Ash was still in his soul realm, but now somewhere else.

The boy panted. :What? What just happened? Where am I? Apparatus?:

:Dream?: The usual robotic voice snorted. :Dumbass, you could have died.:

:What!? What the hell did you do to me!?: Ash cried at the voice in his head.

:Don't point your fingers at me. This guy did it.: The Apparatus huffed. A white arrow materialized in front of Ash and pointed to the Wheel of Fortune on the browser. :Anyways, I guess dumbasses _are_ indeed blessed with dumb luck. Everything worked out perfectly in your favor at the end.:

Ash opened his mouth, but was cut off by the Apparatus. :I can infer what you will ask me. Let me tell you what happened.:

Apparently, the tab that the Wheel of Fortune landed on was one of the most precious prizes on the beginner Wheel. There were seven levels to the Wheel, but the next won't unlock until Ash completed a quest that rewarded a thousand points.

The selected tab of the Wheel appeared empty, but it was actually representing a sub-realm contained within the Apparatus. The sub-realm stored the memories of thousands of beings in the past eons. They were not complete memories, but rather edited memories each containing a central Method the memory's owner once practiced.

Of course, they were not just any Methods. Those whose memories were qualified to be collected by the Apparatus were, in the device's own words, 'defining of an era.' Their Methods were not the 'half-bullshit' that Vileplume gave, but Methods that could train far into the legendary floor as long as the practitioner had the Potential for it. The reward Wheel gave Ash was the opportunity to go into the 'storage lot' and freely choose a Method.

Unfortunately, there was danger in entering the sub-realm. The storage unit had the ability to decompose any sentience into mindless memory. This preserved the memory in the sub-realm from getting corrupted, but the soul of a conscious person may fade away if they overstayed their welcome.

Ash was on the border of losing himself when he reached the citrine light. If he took any longer, his sentience would have turned into a mindless light strand of its own, and that was an irreversible transformation that even the Apparatus could not fix.

It could not extract Ash out by force either. A trip to the storage unit was his reward. Pulling out his soul was against the axiomatic rules: the Apparatus must not cancel a host's reward!

Nevertheless, Ash reached the citrine light in the nick of time. The citrine light attacked Ash, which gave the Apparatus an excuse to interfere. The Wheel's energy reawakened Ash's sentience, and he escaped into the 'Void,' as the device called the region of darkness.

Finally, the darkness swallowed the citrine, and decided to submit to Ash, who accepted the offer. The reward trip ended, and he returned to the main 'lobby' of the Apparatus.

When the mechanical voice finished, Ash was dumbfounded. :You mean I could have obtained a magnificent Method from that?:

:Indeed.:

:You couldn't tell me that before!?: Ash exclaimed. :Now I have nothing! I knew I should have chosen the citrine!:

:First, you're the one so puny you can't even resist for more than one second against the Wheel pulling out your soul and placing it into the sub-realm.:

:Second, you do have a Method. It's the Method of the darkness.: The Apparatus stressed. :The darkness is not a memory itself. But, it is the joint collection of the leftover traces of all of the memories that had been corrupted in the past. Memories don't last forever. When they are finally corrupted, light fades. Darkness descends.:

:When enough darkness sat together in a time-altered space for millions of years, stuff happens. This one developed into a new Method, one that contains traits from each corrupted memory that had merged into darkness.:

:Think about it like this. You get fire by burning wood. The fire is the memories containing different Methods. Then, the wood burns out. The fire is gone. You get charcoal. When enough charcoal is formed by hundreds of fires burning out, and when the charcoal is put together, there is a chance it could be pressurized into a diamond. That's essentially what you have. An intriguing choice. I don't even know too much about it.:

:One more note. You still have the citrine light. Remember that the darkness swallowed it before it came to you? Yep. I can extract that Method for you. It's an extravagant Method, in fact.:

Ash's eyes lit up. The situation was completely opposite of the terrible thoughts in his mind. :Of course!:

:Great. I charge three hundred points.: The Apparatus offered with a tone of unsuppressable slyness, as if the device was an insatiable billionaire watching his prey bite the hook.

:Fuck no!: Ash rejected the proposal instantly. He finally earned five hundred points after putting a gallon of sweat and blood into an impossible quest, and the Apparatus wanted to take away more than half of his earnings like _that_!? To hell!

The cruel Apparatus's next assertion disintegrated his resolution. :The Citrine Method is Electric-type, and it could convert Pikachu's normal lightning into mutated lightning… and even boost the mutated lightning to an unforeseeable degree.:

Ash snapped his head at the Apparatus. :Are you serious!? So Pikachu could become… a legendary with this!?:

:As long as his Potential lets him. In other words, if Pikachu is smart enough to practice it, yes.:

Ash fell into a long silence, blasting with internal debate.

:Recall that a normal Method in the store requires three hundred points.: Seeing the long hesitation, the Apparatus continued. :I have given too many hints already, so let me give a little more, since you obviously do not know the value of that Citrine Method.:

:It is a Method so potent its practitioner was once the leader of an Eon. If you pass this opportunity for the Citrine, the next time you want to legitimately buy a Method that is on the same level, it would cost somewhere in the millions.:

Ash looked up at the voice, then sneered. :Oh really? I can't possibly imagine you being this nice. What's the catch, robot?:

The device laughed awkwardly. The boy… wasn't wrong. :Welp… the darkness Method and Citrine Method would only have the training up to the rank of Jupiter, since you only got it as a beginner Wheel reward. You'll need to pay for a continuation if you want the procedure for the following ranks. Pikachu would need to get to Uranus to have his Potential fully converted to legendary. For his Affinity, not just his Potential, to level up to the legendary floor, you'll need to pay more.:

:How much more?: Ash asked firmly.

:They are both incredible, invaluable Methods. So quite a lot.: The Apparatus stated flatly. :But, the outcome will match the price. The practitioner of these Methods would possess a power the likes of which the world had not seen for so long.:

Ash took a long breath. He had never heard the sarcastic Apparatus compliment something as 'incredible' before. His heart told him it was worth it. :Fine. I'll extract the Citrine Method.:

:Wise. Deducting: three hundred points.:

:Fucking regretting it already.:

:Oh. One last thing, host.:

:Wa?":

:The darkness Method. My analysis of it was just complete. It's not a Pokemon Method. In fact, it is a **human** Method: The Apparatus emphasized. :You can train with it, host. You can essentially wield a Dark-Type Pokémon's power.:

Ash was so surprised he knocked himself out of his soul realm.

* * *

"_Ash?_: Pikachu waved in front of the boy's eyes. The boy suddenly paused midwalk and had been staring at a stone for a whole minute.

Ash blinked back from a trance. "Wow."

Pikachu and Pidgey traded a glance. "_Are you okay?_"

Ash ignored the question and proceeded with his own topic. "Pikachu. I got tremendous news."

He turned his head toward Pidgey. "Can you fly back and tell Pidgeot that I have changed my mind? I won't be leaving for Viridian just yet. Pika and I will stay for a week… you know, enjoy the peace and quiet. It would be long until I'll be in a forest like this."

Pidgey nodded and took off. Ash picked up Pikachu and whispered. "I found you a Method. One of the best there could be. One much better than Vileplume's thing. The name is called… Citrine."

"_Are you serious? Where did you get it from?_" Pikachu gasped. He had full faith in his trainer, but even so, he failed to understand how Ash could have possibly gotten hands on a Method. According to Vileplume, Methods were supposed to be invaluable, not to mention one better than hers!

"Don't ask. Just trust me." Ash placed his hand on Pikachu's head. "This might feel weird.

Pikachu suddenly felt a torrent of mystic information rush into his mind. Reading it was like flipping through the core of the universe and the secrets of the Elements.

When the Apparatus signaled the end of the transition of the Citrine memory, Ash removed his hand. The mouse gasped, able to talk again. "_This… is… unbelievable!_"

"Do you… understand it?" Ash asked nervously. The Apparatus did imply that there was a chance Pikachu might not comprehend the Method.

"_I… I think so. Just a little bit, but I can definitely start practicing._" His starter looked up with stars in his eyes. _This is amazing. My electricity is pulsing just by me thinking about the Method. My power can grow tenfold by the time I finish this! Maybe even more!_"

:Tenfold.: The Apparatus chuckled. :With Citrine, I won't be surprised if he upgrades hundred-fold by the time he evolves up to Jupiter.:

The device turned its attention to Ash. :Are you going to start practicing?:

Ash clenched his fist. :I really can, as a human? You weren't joking with me?:

:Of course not. A Pokémon Master must not only be good with training Pokémon, but they themselves must be strong as well.: The Apparatus encouraged. :Maybe you wouldn't be distinctively puny if you can finally get some exercise in.:

Ash nodded heavily. His eyes trailed to the Beedrill hive in the center of the clearing. The Apparatus had said that its honey helped with Affinity building. :How much honey do you suppose we will use for training?:

:Not much. If you build up tolerance to a drug, it won't be effective anymore. Same logic here. I would say ten liters max before your tolerance caps. That'll take a week to digest.:

:Then let's save thirty liters. Ten for me, ten for Pika, ten for Magi. I'll trade the rest in for points.: A fire of ambition grew in his eyes. :I need to buy a good Method to reward Magikarp with!:

* * *

**A/N: Today was a lot of dialogue and a little action. Let this be a 'vacation' update after the hype from the last chapter.**

**Was the sub-realm scene with the light streaks too abstract? Please give me feedback. In addition, don't forget to like and sub… *cough… I mean follow and favorite!**


	6. Cha 6- Pyrowave and Improvements

**A/N: Are y'all getting impatient of the Viridian Forest? I know I am! Let's get this last stationary scene done and move the hell out! Target: Viridian City!  
**

* * *

:Extraction of honey complete. Host is rewarded 200 points. Current balance- 400 points.:

Ash withdrew his hand from the beehive. It had shrunk by a quarter, and a giant chunk of what was previously honey had collapsed.

The Apparatus continued. :I've also extracted your thirty liters. It will cost you thirty points to withdraw them.:

Ash protested. :Why are you charging me for what I have?:

:If you want, I'll put it back into the hive. You can go and get the sticky glue yourself.: The Apparatus snickered. :Try not to trip on the honeycombs.:

Ash huffed. :Do you have to be so calculating about everything?:

:Yes.:

Ash sighed. :Fifteen points. Thirty is too much.:

:Are you bargaining with me, host?:

:Yes! Yes I am!: Ash snapped back. :Take it or leave it!:

:Twenty-five.:

:Twenty!:

:Deal.: The Apparatus agreed. :You're getting smarter, eh?:

Ash ignored the pointless comment and opened the store's shop. Now that he had points, it was time to put them to some damn good use.

On the second shelf of the store were dozens of Methods, ranging from three to six hundred points. When Ash first upgraded the Apparatus, he had checked out the shelf, though he couldn't afford anything. Even so, seeing it again did not at all negate an overwhelming amazement.

Methods were the heart and soul of Pokémon training. In Ash's eyes, the books lying in front of him were not simply pages. They were worth more than a mountain of gold. In fact, gold couldn't buy them. There was no source of market.

:Sort out all of the Water-type Methods.: Ash asked the Apparatus.

Six books flew out of the shelf and hovered in front of Ash, wavering with a blue outline.

:Only six?: Ash frowned.

:Upgrade your distinctively puny self if you want more. These are Methods, not McDonalds.: The Apparatus sniffed.

:What are McDonalds?:

:Long story.:

Ash flipped through the first book. The majority of the pages were locked. They were only readable if he had made the purchase. Only the introductions were revealed.

And based on the introductions… Ash could make no sense of the arcane content. It was like reading an organic chemistry textbook.

He asked in concern. :Will Magikarp even understand these?:

:I guarantee she will. These are just basic, foundation-building Methods that go up to Jupiter. Magikarp has a Potential of Prodigy, so she'll definitely understand them.: The device answered. :You see why I have you get high Potential Pokémon now? Pidgey would not understand most of the content.:

The boy mulled over the its words. On one hand, he dissented with the Apparatus about Pidgey. He saw a value in every Pokémon. A team that was purely built on the considerations of Affinity could lack crucial properties.

On the other hand, the Apparatus had a point about Potential. He wouldn't want high Potential Pokémon like Pikachu and Magikarp to have an inclosable power gap with others who couldn't catch up.

:So, which Method do you suggest?: Ash asked, then added. :Assuming that you don't charge a fee for recommendations too.:

:I do not.: The Apparatus spoke. Five of the books dimmed away, leaving one to open itself before the boy.

Ash's expression flashed in interest as he read the title. Pyrowave. :Pyro? That means fire, right? I thought these were Water-type Methods?:

:Indeed. Pyrowave is a Water-type. The essence of this Method is to wield water like fire.:

:To wield water like fire…: Ash murmured in inspiration. In his imagination, a golden fish resting on a spinning yin-yang of fire and water appeared. Ash breathed sharply. It was too good to be true. :I'll take this one!:

:Unfortunately, you can't.: The Apparatus deadpanned. :This Method is the only one in the six that cost more than you have. This is five hundred points. You have four hundred.:

:Why is it so expensive!? The majority is three hundred, you said!: Ash protested.

:Because this is a better Method. The practitioner of this Method essentially becomes both the Fire and Water type. The price is always proportional to the power.:

Ash bit his lip. The Apparatus knew that he couldn't afford it. Yet, it still recommended the Method. There must be a reason.

:You said all these Methods allow training up to Jupiter. Magikarp is a Mercury. She has time. What if I just take the parts up to Mars? That's a fifth of the price cut, right?:

:That is indeed possible, but make up your mind. I can sell the shortened version for four hundred, but if you want to obtain the Jupiter part, you'll have to pay another five hundred to buy the entire Method again. I won't just sell the last part to you for a hundred. Moreover, the next set of Method for Pyrowave is from Saturn to Pluto, when you unlock it. You cannot just buy Jupiter with the next set.:

:THERE's the fucking catch I was waiting for. Basically I'm guaranteed to lose four hundred more unnecessary points.: Ash groaned. :Why are you always trying to scam me of points?:

:Gotta give you some motivation to do my AWESOME quests!: The Apparatus answered in a satanic, sing-song-y voice. :Of course, you can wait until you have a hundred more points...:

:No. I'll take the deal now.: Ash said firmly. :I couldn't have completed the Beedrill quest without Magikarp's help. It wouldn't be fair to her if I postpone her reward.:

:Understood. Subtracting four hundred points. Transaction successful. Host has obtained new Method: Pyrowave.:

* * *

Ash strolled over to the river. Pikachu was sitting on a stump without movement, pupils dilated. He had been in that position ever since Ash gave him his Citrine Method.

The boy released Magikarp in the water. "Hey, Magi. How are you doing?"

"_Hiiii._" The fish bubbled shyly. "..."

"What did you say? Speak up." Ash encouraged. "Look in the eyes of the person you're talking to and talk with confidence! I know you can!"

Magikarp tilted her tail nervously in the water and complied. She saw the boy's sturdy eyes staring back. Still in a quiet voice, she asked. "_How… how are you?_"

"I'm doing fine. Thank you." Ash smiled. "What you did back there in the River was amazing. I couldn't have gotten through without you."

Magikarp blushed in embarrassment from the compliment, but her fins bobbed happily. "_Thank you, Mr. Trainer._"

"From now on, call me Ash, okay?"

"_Okayyy._" She responded quietly.

"Good girl." Ash rubbed her shiny scales soothingly. "I got you a present. It's a Method called Pyrowave."

Magikarp's eyes bulged open. She had heard from Vileplume how rare and powerful Methods were. "_I… I don't deserve a Method._"

"Listen to me, Magi!" Ash bent down and came face to face with the shiny. "You're the most talented Magikarp ever. You deserve anything there is that you put your mind to, okay?"

The fish blushed. "_Magiii_."

Ash knew that Magikarp blurt out her name whenever she was too nervous. He decided to not push her too much at once. "Anyways, I think you'll like this Pyrowave. Its philosophy is to wield water like fire."

Magikarp gasped. Wield water as fire? That was an impossible proposition that never crossed her mind. It was beyond anything her congenial aquakinesis could control.

Her pupils grew hot, and her tone intensified like she was possessed by another sentience. "_Teach me, Ash!_"

Ash did a small double take at how fast the shy little fish's attitude altered. The topic of her passion superseded her unnerve easily. It was as if she was an introverted, reclusive chemist transforming into a dangerous killer just to win the fight for a ticket to a major science conference.

"Okay. This may feel a little weird, but hang on." Ash nodded and placed his hand on Magikarp's head. Like with Pikachu's Citrine, the Apparatus transferred the Pyrowave Method telepathically to Magikarp's mind.

There was a detonation of information in her mind that sunk her to the floor of the river. A few seconds later, she blobbed back up.

"_Woah! That felt…_" Magikarp's eyes gradually stopped spinning from dizziness. Then, they zapped wide. "_Oh my! This… is amazing! I never thought about water in this way!_"

"_This essentially takes the surface tension of water and breaks the rigorous formation of…_" Magikarp forgot her surroundings and began rambling.

Ash grinned. So this was what happened when Prodigies were at work, huh?

Well, it was time for him to go to work too.

* * *

:Nightstand.: Ash read his own Method aloud in the soul realm. :Darkness holds, no few darkness. Oblivion falls, no real blackness. Without a name was the origin, with a name was the incubator of all. Petals unfold in objectivity, and pollen shows in subjectivity. Grown on the same branch but with different fruits, the arcane lies.:

Ash read it again. And again. He blew out a breath. The boy couldn't even make sense of a single sentence. :Apparatus? What Potential level am I?:

:It does not matter what your Potential is. You are my host. I can solve everything Potential levels limit.: The mechanical voice spoke. :I'll give you an explanation of the Method.:

:Okay. Name your price.: Ash looked up.

:What? No. This is not of charge. I am the Pokémon Master Apparatus. It's my job to help you be stronger! Don't think of me as a greedy capitalist!: The Apparatus accused.

:It's a little hard to do when you charge for simply extracting honey.: Ash retaliated.

:Do you want an explanation or not?:

:Yes, please.:

:Take notes. Nightstand. Stand of the final night. It's the name of your Method.:

:No shit.: Ash coughed.

:Shut up!: It paused, as if rearranging its thoughts. Then, its tone switched from flippant to solemn. :The meaning of darkness is not just the absence of light. It is rather the predecessor of presence.:

:In the beginning, darkness was all there was, but it was nameless. Then, a conscious named it darkness, and darkness became the mother of all conscious. In nature's eyes, darkness was the shell of life. In sentience's eyes, darkness is the giver of life. They are two sides of a mirror, and the mirror is the key of life. It is through…:

* * *

An hour passed. The Apparatus was long done explaining the Mercury instructions of Nightstand, but Ash was still lost in a trance, pondering.

Suddenly, Pikachu exploded into a dazzle of yellow light. Hundreds of strands of electricity zapped out from his cheek pouches, turning a radius of ten feet into a barren patch of burnt brown. Instead of vanishing, the static remained attached to the mouse and waved like the tentacles of Cthulhu.

More and more strands appeared. Then, they bounded and intertwined with each other, combining into brighter and thicker electric bands that were organized into simple yet occult patterns.

The patterns twisted into the form of a scepter that floated above Pikachu's head. It was a weapon of pure, unfaded, citrine electricity. The globe at the top of the scepter was filled with silver lightning, identical to Pikachu's mutated power.

The wind stopped. All motion froze. It was as if nature itself recognized the regality symbolized by that specific scepter blueprint and had bowed in respect.

The construct stayed above the mouse's head, unmoving. Even in its immobility, a wave of dominance echoed out. The scepter was small, but Ash had the illusion of facing a giant electric robot the size of Professor Oak's lab. Not even Fearow's Drill Peck from the sky had the same nauseating impression.

After a long pause, the staff faded into the air as Pikachu cut off his voltage supply.

The wind was back. Ash ran next to Pikachu. "Pika! That was awesome!"

Pikachu smiled. "_Thanks, Ash. I…_"

Suddenly, the mouse collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily. Ash shouted in panic. "Pikachu!"

His starter cracked an eye open and shook his head. "_I'm fine. Just really tired. You have no idea how demanding Citrine is. Let me take a nap. I'll be good in a few hours._"

"Uhh… okay." Ash frowned, unsure. "I'll go get you a blanket…"

"GA!" The boy turned around and jumped. Magikarp was right behind him, on land, standing on a skateboard made of water that was somehow not fragmenting into a million drops. "Magikarp! Wha… what is this?"

"_Huh? Oh… hehe… I knew how to do this before, but the water construct wasn't stable._" Magikarp giggled, eyes glinting with uncertain pride. "_Pyrowave taught me to craft a construct out of water and maintain it on land without too much effort._"

She took a worried look at Pikachu. "_How's Pikachu doing? That was really amazing, but it looks strenuous too._"

"Pika just needs some sleep. Do you mind if I delay lunch until he's awake?"

"_Oh, heheh, yeah, that's no problem._" Magikarp skated back to the river. Even though she could maintain balance on land, she preferred the water much more.

* * *

Ash summoned the Apparatus. :Damn hell these Methods! After three hours, one made Pikachu into a bomb, and another taught a fish how to walk on land? DAMN!:

:Not bad, ehh?: The Apparatus chuckled. :Normally, you won't get these effects, but Magikarp is very talented, and the Method you gave Pikachu is very elite. That's why.:

:Wow. I never heard you use the adverb 'very' preceding a positive adjective.: Ash smirked.

:Now you have. Magikarp, upon in-depth assessing, may be at the top of the Prodigy level. She's nearly touching the brim of Royal in terms of her Potential for aquakinesis. I got to say, you lucked out here. If you upgrade me twice more, you may unlock something that'll give her the final boost up.:

Ash smiled. Today was a good day. Maybe the Apparatus was indeed a helpful addition to his life, not just a devilish device aiming to neuter him.

* * *

Ash sat cross-legged against a tree and closed his eyes. His fingers twisted in a bizarre pattern. In the method, Nightstand called the finger gesture Dharma Wheel.

Clear the mind. Deep breathes.

His heartbeats slowed, offering room to the dim hum of nature that echoed between his chest. Ash was one with his surroundings.

The excitement and anxiety from practicing Nightstand for the first time was swallowed by a Method-induced oblivion. Ash was serene, just as he was when he sat in the darkness of the Wheel's sub-realm.

The boy reached out with his senses. He imagined that there were strands of Elements that caressed his body. At first, he felt nothing. He kept trying, mind reciting the Apparatus's instructions.

Suddenly, there was something touching his face. It was slim and wet, like the backside of a worm sliding on his skin. Ash resisted the temptation to open his eyes and kept up Nightstand.

Soon, another strand brushed against the back of his hand. Then, one against his nose, his neck…

In a secluded part of Ash's realm cut off from his main sentience, the Apparatus shouted. :Three minutes!? It only took him three minutes to feel the Elements?:

Ash was heedless to the surprised outburst. He was, by now, surrounded by whirls of Elements. Most of them were among seventeen colors, representative of the seventeen types.

Nightstand was a Dark-type, so he must separate out and absorb the brown colored Elements indicative of Dark. Ash focused on a nearby strand and pulled.

The strand drifted toward him, slowly at first but increasing with speed, before melting into Ash's skin. There was a temporary trickle of coolness, before it disappeared like a hallucination.

A joyful smirk appeared at the boy's mouth. This was no hallucination! He just took in his first strand of Dark energy! He succeeded!

Yes! He really did have the compatibility of becoming a Dark-type wielder!

* * *

A week passed. The trio had finished their last serving of honey, and the improvements were off the map.

Pikachu's Affinity progressed from Earth to Mars, which was a process that normally took a year of vigorous training. On the contrary, the mouse had only been in the Earth rank for a few weeks. He just evolved before he was captured, and being stuck in a Pokéball was no help for training.

Magikarp, too, had ranked up to Venus from Mercury. If fact, she was now at the top of Venus, half a step away from Earth. This usually took as much time as half a year, but the process was completed within a week.

However, it was not a miracle. At best, it was an unexpected treat. Between the elite Methods, prodigious Potentials, and especially the Affinity-boosting honey, shortening months down to a week was by all means managable.

The Apparatus pointed out that the rate of progression would slow immensely as the Pokémon approached the later stages. The higher the rank, the wider the gap between a Pokémon's current rank and the next. The gap between Neptune and Pluto was a hundred times wider than Mercury and Venus. Most Pokémon never made it. Only the top one percent had a chance.

Despite the two Pokémon's rapid advancement, Ash had the most impactful outcome. Since the first successful practice of Nightstand, the boy meditated sixteen hours a day.

It was no easy task, sitting on a stump, immobile, for hours upon hours, continuously repeating the same dull procedures like an assembly line. Unlike fitting a screw onto the same part of the tire that came down the conveyor belt though, Ash could not let his mind wander. If he lost his attention on the Elements, they would just flow away.

Ash kept it all up. It was a diligence motivated by the desire to be the best. To be strong. It was Ash Ketchum's innate wish.

With the boost of the Beedrill honey and the Apparatus's guidance, his transformation came on the sixth day.

* * *

Even with a successful cycle of Nightstand, Ash was still a mortal, not a Mercury.

Every Pokémon was born at least a Mercury, which meant they were born to store Elemental energy since birth. However, untrained mortals like humans or regular animals could not even detect the Elements, not to mention storing them within their bodies.

With Nightstand, Ash could detect the Elements, especially the Dark-type. But after he absorbed them, they automatically bubbled out when Ash released his focus.

The Apparatus explained this phenomenon. Ash's mortal body was not used to the Elemental energy, which was why they separated like oil and water. But, the more he practiced and exposed his body to the Elements, the more they would accept each other. It called this period of adjustment 'integration.'

Once the integration was complete, the Elements would approve of Ash and be willing to store themselves in his body. This was the signal of the Mercury rank. In other words, the beginning of Mercury was to craft a storage unit for the Elements.

Integration was finally completed for the boy on day six of the rigorous grind. It was two hours after dinner, and Ash was practicing Nightstand for the fifth time in the bath of dusk.

As the cycle drew to a close, a strand of Dark Element entered his body, as usual. The strand brought with it a minimal but evident swelling that substituted the incorporeal chill that Ash experienced normally at the end of a cycle. If the previous sensation was like sitting on a cloud, mysterious and surreal, the swelling now was as tangible as sitting on a queen size bed in a royal castle, firm and fulfilling.

The swelling was the signal that the Element was finally being stored. Ash's cells had gotten used to the Dark-type's properties and had obtained a control over it. No longer would it flow out of Ash when he stopped practicing his Method. Now, it had a home. It was now part of Ash's body, Ash's life.

There was no fancy evolution lights, no comets soaring across the sky signaling the birth of a legend. It was just… calm.

A simple calm. But for a boy with the Pokémon Master Apparatus, it was all that he could ask for... along with a million points.

:Congratulations, host.:

Ash grinned.

* * *

**A/N: In a lot of fics, Pokémon are all the same because they don't have their own personality. My goal is to give my Pokémon (at least the big ones) special traits. Magikarp is going to be the shy and nervous (for now). I will gladly take any suggestions that will enhance her portrayal.**


	7. Cha 7- Grandfather?

**A/N: In the anime, Ash is widely known as the 'forever-ten-year-old.' In the Pokémon community, this has always been an ambiguous issue. Let's officially clear things up for PMA (Pokémon Master Apparatus) once and for all: Ash is of age to do ****everything.** **Please pick whatever age that is to satisfy your logic/conscience, and then equate it to '10 Pokémon Years.' I beg you to keep an open mind and let the characters' actions define them rather than a trivial age Nintendo assigned.**

***Warning: This chapter is published Dec 1 and edited Dec 7. Do not be surprised if half of the chapter is suddenly gone.**

* * *

"_Hello Ash._" Pidgeot landed in the clearing and bowed to the boy before him.

"Hey Pidgeot!" Ash waved. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and held up a peace sign.

"_Ready to go?_"

"We're packed and ready. Thanks for this, by the way." Ash smiled. Pidgeot had offered to carry them to Viridian City a week before, but Ash was delayed by his one-week training session.

Now that they were finished with the Beedrill honey, the Ketchum boy asked Pidgey to see if Pidgeot was willing carry them still.

Although the leader of the Pidgey Clan was busy settling the new-gained territory, he flew over immediately. He meant every word when he said the Pidgey Clan would remember what Ash had done for them.

Helping them wipe out the Spearow Clan was the biggest favor any humans had done for them!

"_Of course Ash. If you need any more transportation around Viridian Forest, just come to our nest!_"

Ash climbed up to the giant bird's back. He noticed how smooth his feathers were, as well as his muscles bulging with an explosive force below the decorations. Pidgeot was... just beautiful!

"_Hold on!_" Pidgeot warned, before shooting like an arrow into the sky. His ascent drew a curve in the air, while going at a mellow enough pace that dissuaded the wind from pummeling Ash's face.

This was Ash's third time in the air, and it was one that had him truly taking in the thrill of the flight. On the first journey, he was dangling between Pidgeot's claws after being nearly chomped by a Fearow, and the second was the rush back to the hive after Spearow and Beedrill had fought each other.

Both times he was choking too much on the bellowing wind to enjoy the flight.

Pidgeot leveled off after takeoff. From this height, Ash could see the Pallet Sea shining in the far South, as well as Mt. Moon and the Cerulean Peak jarring the landscape in the far distance.

The trees below were like ants crawling and chasing Pidgeot as he flew. Ash's eyes squinted as a playful idea came to mind. "Pidgeot. Can you do some tricks?"

"_Tricks?_" Pidgeot smirked. "_How about a roll?_

"Let's go!"

The Flying type tucked his right wing in, while letting his left extend at halfway. The bird tumbled at a precarious degree off center. A pressurized chill pumped from Ash's lower stomach up his spine.

He was soon upside down, hanging with head to the ground. The trees closed in at an immense rate. All of a sudden, the scent of death was palpable!

Ash opened his mouth, but his screams was scuffled against his dry throat, unable to ring.

Pidgeot fell for five hundred feet before he corrected his descent and flipped back on the side. Ash panted heavily, limbs weak from the unexpected drop.

He was even using Nightstand just to hold on a little tighter!

"_How was that for a trick?_" Pidgeot chirped.

"That was… that was…" Ash bellowed. "AMAZING!"

"_That was horrible!_" Pikachu's voice crooked from Ash's backpack as he climbed out. His eyes were spinning in circles.

"_Never do that again!_" He growled. "_I came a millimeter away from puking!_"

"_Awww… I was going to show you my zero-gravity demonstration._" Pidgeot sighed.

"What zero-gravity demonstration?" Ash asked.

"_This one!_" Pidgeot soared into the sky at a ninety degree angle, before changing directions suddenly and nosediving down. Both Ash and Pikachu were thrown upwards into a heavy cloud.

Human and Pokémon let out two piercing screams as they left their mount. Gliding through the clouds, they couldn't see anything, eyes covered by cotton. It was like soaring through heaven... which they would undoubtedly enter if their trajectories were allowed to be completed.

Fortunately, as they pierced through the bottom of the cloud, Pidgeot was there waiting to catch them. Ash snatched Pikachu and managed to land shakily.

"_How's that for a trick?_" The Pidgey leader smirked.

"Wonderful!"

"_HELL!_"

* * *

When they got to the outskirts of Viridian, Pikachu was drenched in sweat, while Ash was laughing like a moron.

"_I'm never riding you again._" Pikachu deadpanned.

Pidgeot grinned. "_You just got to keep an open mind._"

Pikachu shook his head. "_I'll rather suck on a hundred citrus berries._"

Citrus berries were known to be more sour than lemons.

Ash patted the giant bird's wing and grinned. "Thanks for the ride, Pidgeot. I guess this is a goodbye for now."

"_Thanks for everything, Ash._" Pidgeot nodded. "_Remember what I said. If you need any help, the Viridian Forest is open to you at all times._"

Pidgeot took off at a speed five times faster than when he was carrying Ash. He watched as the bird became smaller in the distant sky. "Pika, think you can catch up to him one day_?_"

"_Of course._" Pikachu crossed his arms proudly. "_I'll get there in a year!_"

Ash laughed. "Good boy!"

"_But I need a nap first. I'm not flying ever again!_" Pikachu deadpanned before hopping in his Pokéball.

* * *

The Viridian City was the largest and most populous city in Kanto, even more so than the Indigo Plateau. Down Main Street, people crisscrossed the sidewalks, moving so fast skyscrapers seemed to shake. There were only a few skyscrapers over fifty stories in the City, but other buildings reached up to twenty floors easily.

Ash grew up in a small town like Pallet. He had been to Cities only a few times in his life, and every time he did, it amazed him to no ends.

Everything was so busy and flashy. Even during the midday hours, traffic was moving slower than Pallet's morning roads. The bold girls wore skirts that reached their mid-thighs, which brought tiny blushes to Ash's cheeks.

For a second, Ash forgot what he had to do. He simply stood in the middle of the street, soaking in the rowdy atmosphere.

Suddenly, his Pokéhat was stripped from his head. Ash swiveled around in panic and saw a teenager running with his hat into an alley off of Main Street.

Ash saw red. His hat was a precious collector's hat that he won in a region-wide lottery. It also was, in fact, signed by an Elite Four member who retired ten years ago.

It was, in other words, Ash's life.

The Ketchum boy sprinted after the thief into the alley, which appeared to be a deadend. The thief was climbing over the wall of the deadend agily, as if it was an action practiced many times in the past.

"Stop right there!" Ash shouted. The thief jumped down from the wall without hesitation.

Ash raced to the end of the alley. The Dark Element within him boiled as Nightstand cycled. Infused with Elements, Ash felt lighter, and he leapt.

As if jumping from a trampoline, the boy hopped a whole fifteen feet high and flew clear across the wall, before landing gracefully on the other side in a perfect projectile curve.

He was met by the stares of a gang of teenagers, the thief being one of them. All of them were in ripped jeans and an identical shirt, with the picture of a spear dripping a symbolic red liquid that was most likely not wine.

Their expressions were of shock, obviously not expecting Ash to leap over the wall.

Ash took a sweeping look and saw their shock. Though he did not put it on his own face, he was surprised as well. The superhuman leap was most likely the result of becoming a Mercury. While the Apparatus expressed complete disdain of the low ranking, Mercury made Ash officially more distinct than a human mortal in terms of physical ability.

The Ketchum boy spoke up. "Give me back my hat, and I'll pretend this never happened."

The leader of the gang- a bulky late teenagers with tattoos on his biceps- responded with hostility. "What if we don't, kid? You really thought you're something just because you can jump across a wall?"

A girl next to him snickered, the expression of shock completely gone now. "He's probably a gymnast or some shit."

The leader pulled the girl in and planted a kiss on her lips, laughing. "Damn right!"

Ash frowned. "It's just a hat. Why do you want mine!?"

"It's _just_ a hat?" The leader huffed. "That's a collector's hat! Don't try to fool me. Now scram before you force me to beat you up!"

Ash clenched his fists. All of a sudden, the Apparatus ticked in his mind. :Quest unlocked. Beat up the Autism Gang. Reward: none. Time limit: five minutes.:

:Autism Gang? I'm assuming that's just you being you.: Ash blinked. :But no rewards? Why not?:

:Host. You really want reward for a gimme quest? I'm just giving you an excuse to release your inner anger.:

For once, Ash did not complain.

The gang leader saw Ash froze to his spot and laughed. "What are you waiting for? Fuck off!"

Ash lifted his head and gave the leader a cold look. His fist twirled with a black Element that only practitioners could see.

Abruptly, he lunged forward and slammed his fist into the gang leader's face at a pace the gangster could not follow. A crunch echoed in the alley as the leader flew back and slammed against the ground.

The level of Mercury was at the bottom of the Affinity ranks, but it was super effective when dealing with untrained humans.

Ash glared at the remaining six. He was not scared of a fight. He had the essence of insanity hidden deep in his bones. Or else, he wouldn't have designed a plan as crazy as his in the Viridian Forest. The Apparatus was right. It was his valve to release the insanity.

The girl whom the leader was kissing stumbled back in horror. Ash took a step forward. "Give me back my hat."

The leader, whose nose was bleeding across his chest, screeched from the ground. "Go get him! What are you waiting for!?"

Three guys and one girl jumped at Ash. Ash narrowed his eyes. A trace of Element found itself to his eyes. In his perception, they slowed, and Ash found the gap in their trajectory.

Ash slid past the first guy and lashed his fist out, landing it on the assaulter's stomach and pushing him into the second guy. Both of them lost their balance and fell onto the ground.

The third guy's fist was crashing toward Ash's back. But, as if he had eyes on the back of his head, Ash's arm swept out, caught the fist in his palm, and twisted.

The guy let out an agonizing screech and tried to rotate with Ash, who slammed him against the wall. The girl stopped dead in her tracks, screaming.

Ash took a look at her. "Go away. I don't hit females, although with your appearance, you're barely one."

The girl let out an angry screech, but she dared not to go forward. The foreign boy had put down four of them in a blink.

"Give me back my hat." Ash stated again.

The gang leader jumped up from the ground and pounced Ash, while yelling to the thief. "Rip the hat! Now!"

"NO!" Ash's eyes flashed with rage. The thief pulled out a knife from his back and stabbed down at Ash's collector hat.

Meanwhile, the leader was flying directly at him. Ash threw out a punch at full force and leapt at the thief. The punch connected with the leader's bloody face, knocking him to the ground again, this time rendering him unconscious.

But Ash couldn't reach his hat! The knife was an inch away from the delicate headwear!

Suddenly, a blue flash of lightning soared from the entrance of the alley and accurately struck the knife, pushing it into the wall. Another three strands of lightning flashed by and landed on the three standing gangsters, who fell to their feet, unmoving. The unharmed hat dropped, and Ash snatched it from free fall.

* * *

:Quest completed.: The Apparatus rang. Ash paid no attention to the robotic voice. His eyes locked on the entrance of the alley, where a female stood with a staff in her hands.

She was a teenager too, looking like one of Ash's age. She had on what was clearly a uniform. A brilliant red 'R' was etched across the black fabric of her upperwear. Below her waist, the textile stretched into a contrasting white skirt as pure as snow.

Her blonde curls were topped by a red and white beret designed like half of a baseball cap. Silver gloves covered her hands. At the tip of her left hand leaned a staff sculpted like a black tulip with an extra long stem. Strands of blue electricity sizzled at the petals of the tulip staff.

With his boosted senses, Ash could feel the dangerous ambience seeping off the seemingly harmless girl. In fact, his alarms were blaring louder than when he faced Fearow.

His eyes met hers. A deep violet. A depthless, frozen purple. Ash spoke up. "Who are you?"

"009." She said curtly. "My objective is to bring you back to headquarters."

Many thoughts ran through Ash's mind. "What if I refuse?"

"You can't. I do not fail." She replied tonelessly. "I will carry you back by force."

Ash shook his head. "You saved my hat from getting ripped apart. That means whatever your objective is, it probably involves bringing me back safely, if you have the initiative to save even my hat."

The female stared at him emotionlessly. Ash kept up his smirk. "If you try to kidnap me by force, I will hurt myself. I can tell you're a practitioner, so you can tell I am one too. You watched me fight. You know how easy it is for me to simply hurt myself with my own Elements."

"Then, you will fail your mission, if I got hurt." Ash met her gaze. "That's not what you want, right?"

There was an eerie silence. A drop of cold sweat rolled down Ash's brow. He knew he was pushing the bounds. He reckoned this girl could snap his neck in five seconds. He was betting that he had guessed correctly, because being pushed around was not his style!

"What do you want?" She spoke. Ash could hear the blizzard in her voice.

The boy smirked. Indeed, his guess was right. "Tell me who wants to see me, and why, and I'll go with you."

Ash didn't ask her to let him go. He knew it wasn't possible. She was more powerful than anything he had seen. Even if he were to use himself as blackmail, he did not think he could truly get away. He'll rather go with her now than being kidnapped in the middle of a night.

Most of all, it did not seem like she had a bad intent.

"Also, tell me your real name." Ash added, fueled with a sudden curiosity.

The girl frowned. If this was any other mission, she would have slapped the noisy boy unconscious and dragged him right back to headquarters. But, this was the one mission where the Boss had requested her to be _gentle_.

Fuck gentleness.

"My name is Domino." She muttered.

:Like the pizza place!: The Apparatus added in Ash's mind. Ash shushed it on instinct.

"The person who wants to see you is my Boss, the leader of Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket? What's Team Rocket?" Ash furrowed his brow. "Do you go to space?"

Domino ignored him and continued. "The reason is that, well… he's your grandfather."

Ash blinked. The last word landed like a thunder on his eardrums.

His… GRANDFATHER!?

Before he realized it, Domino was by his side. She grabbed his hand, and a foreign pulse of Elements flooded into Ash's body. It materialized as purple chains within Ash's body, locking up his Dark reservoir.

:Oooo, Dragon type. A human with a Dragon Method? Rare sight, and pretty high class Method too.: The Apparatus remarked. Ash struggled, attempting to force his Darkness out of the chains, but it could barely budge.

She glanced at him coldly. "Do you want to walk back with me or have me tie you up?"

Ash examined her face. Unexpectedly, he grinned. "I'm making this mission the most difficult one you've been on, right?"

Domino's eyes broke from the visual contact. "Don't overestimate yourself."

Ash laughed. Behind his smiling eyes, a deep shock quaked his brain.

His grandfather!?

The father of his father?

* * *

**A/N: Let it be officially known that this will NOT be the standard plotline of either Ash inheriting Team Rocket or some other overrated plot that we all know of.**


	8. Cha 8- Questions and Answers

**A/N: This chapter contains edited forms of Chapter 7, the latter half of which I cut out. I don't tend to extract my chapters after publication, but I really did not like how it turned out. If you read Chapter 7 after December 4, then please ignore this disclaimer.**

**In addition, Domino is not an OC character. She is the Team Rocket Elite from the movie "Mewtwo Returns." Ratings will be kept constant for at least a hundred chapters.**

* * *

Domino led Ash into a nearby antique store. The man on the counter, seeing the girl, bowed, then bowed again at Ash. Unresponsively, Domino walked past him into the back of the store toward a vintage closet.

On the closet handle a dragon head was imprinted. Domino's hand, glinting purple, glided over the carvings. The dragon's eyes flashed purple and extinguished in a blink.

There was the sound of a click. Domino pointed. "Get in."

"The closet?" Ash confirmed dubiously.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Domino pulled the door open and dragged Ash forcefully into the closet. She spoke to no one in particular. "Engage."

"Engaging." A voice repeated back. "Teleporting."

Domino's hand clasped across Ash's eyes. Before he could protest, there was a blinding flash outside. Then, he found himself in darkness again.

Domino kicked on something in the dark, and a door bumped open. Ash saw light again. However, he was no longer in an antique shop, but in a lounge.

A few people were sitting on the couches, dressed in fancy wear with medals and ribbons, like military officers. When they saw Domino, they all stood up and bowed. "Good afternoon, ma'am."

Domino nodded. They turned to Ash and bowed as well. "Good afternoon, sir."

Ash's brow jumped. Dangerous scents vibrated from all of them, albeit not as alarming as Domino's. Still, it was like being the center of attention of a crowd of tigers. He quickly waved back. "Hello! Nice to meet…"

He failed to finish the sentence as Domino pulled him out of the room. As the door slammed, the people looked at each other in amusement.

"Black Tulip is getting more and more aggressive." One of them laughed. "Isn't that so, Commander Lewis?"

"Did you expect any different from a kitten entering mating season?" The addressed man responded.

A female piped in. "Let me tell her that and see how many fingers you're left with."

"Oh shut up, Commander Frost. We all watched her grow up."

"So you're fine with me telling her?"

"DON'T YOU DARE! If you do, I'll tell her about how you ate her last Oreo at her last birthday celebration!"

* * *

Domino's emotionless face became colder. With her level of Affinity, she could hear them loud and clear. So THAT was what happened to her Oreo!

Ash took a look at her and coughed. "You like Oreos?"

"Mind your own business!" She snapped.

"Come on. Just tell me." Ash shrugged. "I like Oreos too."

Domino did not respond. Ash sighed. "Fine. I get it. You don't like talking."

She led him through one turn after another, and soon Ash was completely lost. "How big is this place!?"

"We're here." Domino screeched to a halt as soon as Ash voiced his question. In front of them was a large, red door with a golden frame. She stepped forward and knocked. "009 reporting in, sir!"

An answer rang out. "Come in!"

Domino pulled the door open and gestured Ash to enter.

A built man in an orange suit stood at the middle of the room. Ash's eyes connected with his.

Immediately, a long-lost familiarity rushed through Ash's veins. It was a familiarity he was not used to, one that seemingly sprung out of the blue. He had only experienced it in one place… Pikachu's memory.

It was a congenial paternal connection.

Ash opened his mouth, but he failed to speak.

He thought he had prepared for this moment during the walk here. He thought he had planned out how to interact with his grandfather once he met him. He thought he had organized the list of questions he wanted to ask. He thought he could be a man.

But he just stared. The male in front of him appeared in no way as a 'grandfather,' like with white hair and cane. Instead, he looked just as Oak did- men who had barely slipped out of their prime, which was traded for the charisma of experience and wisdom.

Giovanni's eyes glowed sharper than his suit. His hair was dyed a deep brown, and it successfully covered up the traces of white at his temples that Professor Oak chose to reveal.

The man smiled at Ash's youthful reaction. Rather than speaking, he let Ash fix his composure. He waited for the boy to initiate the conversation. Today was the once-in-a-blue-moon occasion where he wanted to put his dominance to rest.

Ash took a deep breath. "You're… my grandfather?"

"Indeed, my boy." Giovanni grinned. Ash shook. The reply came, but it was still surreal, like the first time he ingested an Element. A drop of tear found its way to his eye sockets.

With all of the hopes and wild dreams, along with sly plans, Ash was still only a teen at the start of his first journey.

Giovanni stepped forward and engulfed the boy in a hug. The contact was Ash's last straw. The tear fell, and others came to fill its spot. He clung onto the man, his grip tightening as more and more emotions inundated him.

He was crying not only because he had finally met his grandfather, but also because he was pretending that his grandfather was also his father.

The many days being mocked of being fatherless, the many nights of wondering the whereabouts of his parent. They all rushed out. Tears were like the bellowing river. When the dam broke, they came all at once, no matter how tightly they were once bunched up.

Domino bowed and backed out the door, bringing privacy to the inhabitants within.

Giovanni hugged him closer. For ten years, he wanted to be in this position. Finally, he could be by his grandson's side.

Time could pass, but the feelings never dimmed.

Nevertheless, Ash's crying ceased gradually. He picked his head up. Giovanni looked at him softly, with a hidden dampness behind his own eyes.

"How are you feeling, Ash?"

Ash sniffed. He noticed the patch of sludge on Giovanni's suit that formed from his tears and snot. He blushed.

Giovanni followed his vision to his suit and laughed. He took off the orange suit and hung it on a chair nearby. Inside was… another suit.

A speck of humor flashed between Ash's eyes, and Giovanni caught it. He laughed. "Back in your age, they called me the Russian Doll Model… for more than one reason."

Ash chuckled. Giovanni gestured for them to sit. "I know you have questions for me. I have many for you too. How about this? We each ask a question, then we answer it."

Ash nodded. "Can I go first?"

"Is that your question?" Giovanni grinned. "Go ahead, my boy."

The Ketchum boy fidgeted. "I haven't seen you in… ever. Where have you been?"

"A very good, well-expected question, and one that would take a lot of explaining." Giovanni replied. "But first, I need to tell you that there are many things I can't tell you yet… I will tell you about them when you're stronger, but not now. It'll do more harm than good if you know what you shouldn't. So, this explanation is going to be vague."

"Ten years ago, there was a… change in the political dynamics of Kanto and Johto. A political revolution, if you will, between two parties. Oak and I were part of the old faction, while the currently leading faction, the Dragon Clan, was the new faction."

"In summary, we lost. Oak retired to science. I'm more stubborn, so I kept Team Rocket running, but I turned it underground. Bluntly speaking, we're a criminal organization tagged by Indigo Plateau. However, they can't destroy us. Team Rocket had been in this land for millennium. Our roots are buried deeply."

"Anyways, I struck a deal with Indigo Plateau. I wanted you to have a childhood, so I promised not to interact with you until you start your journey. As a bargain, they are not allowed to disturb your childhood. This way, neither of us could have an influence on you."

"But, you have grown up now. Oak and I can't shield you forever, so you must become stronger yourself too." Giovanni patted Ash's shoulder. "That's why Oak sent you to Viridian, and I immediately met with you. I'm telling you this because I have faith you are mature enough to take this in."

Ash was stunned. The Pokémon League, Indigo Plateau, the law of the land… was against him!?

"Grandpa? What would they do to me? The Indigo Plateau?" Ash asked with a deep worry.

"It's not as terrible as you think. They have to portray themselves as the 'good guys.' Therefore, everything they do must be supported by 'morals.' As long as you don't get caught tampering with their rules, you'll be fine."

"Speaking of morals, Team Rocket does not have any." Giovanni smiled cunningly. "The good part of being coined 'criminal' is that no one expect anything positive from us. But because we are 'terrible' people, we are harder to deal with. We're snakes in the dark, so we're harder to handle than, say, those identical Officer Jennys. We can bite when we want, but Jennys can't."

Ash frowned slightly. "Isn't that... kind of wrong?"

"Of course it is. But is it correct for..." Giovanni paused. "This is a topic for later debate. There is some stuff you shouldn't know now. Let me finish."

"Like I said, we are more painstaking than the League, so we bring them much more pain than they bring us, and that levels out the playing field. It's a rule in politics that opposing parties relatively equal in strength do not take measures that will jeopardize stability without confidence in victory. In other words, the League will not assault us right now as long as they want stability."

"Why do they want stability?" Ash asked.

"Because they are the ones in control. If we fight, they risk much more than us." Giovanni answered. "I want stability too, and one of the major reasons is you, Ash. If they harm or kidnap you, I'll wage a war the next day. That's something they would not want, and the man sitting in the Champion seat knows this!"

"Of course, there's risk in it too, but life is full of risks." Giovanni affiirmed. "The League will give you blockades, I'm sure. They'll play games under the table, games with which I can't interfere. There will be unfair situations and challenges, but think of them as stepping stones! Use the stones to build your staircase to mastership!

Ash looked deeply at his grandfather. A flood of will and determination pounded at his chest. Clutching his fist, he nodded, voice echoing with pride. "I will, grandpa! I will be a Pokémon Master!"

"Good. I assume that it is your dream? Become a Pokémon Master?" Giovanni asked. Seeing Ash's nod, he grinned. "Now it is my turn to ask a question. My question is, what is a Pokémon Master? How would you define mastership?"

Ash was silent. He knew he wanted to be a Pokémon Master, but what really was one? There was no definition of it in the books. Presumably, it was the title of a gifted trainer, but… was that really it? Absolutely not! A Pokémon Master was…

"A Pokémon Master is the very best the world has seen, like no one ever was!" Ash began, his voice drifting as if it was a thousand years in the future. "But that's not just it. A Master also needs to be one who can never be surpassed in the future. In some ways, he is always a legend."

"Thus, there is no way to define a Master in the conventional sense. There is no person a Master can be compared to." Ash sucked in a breath. "Instead, I'll define mastership with my own actions!"

"Grandpa! Mastership is the destination of MY journey. A Pokémon Master is defined by MY destiny! Because I will be the VERY BEST! Mastership will not define me. I will define mastership!"

:That's… actually not an autistic answer.: The Apparatus rang in unexpected approval. :Not bad, host.:

Giovanni applauded, eyes sparkling with pride. "Good! GOOD! That's the best answer I have heard yet! It's a better answer than…"

His voice faded, before he changed the subject. "Very good. Keep that attitude and never let anything turn you back, you hear me, Ash?"

Ash nodded, and Giovanni nodded. "It's your turn again, Ash. Ask me something."

"I… umm…" Ash licked his lips. "Grandpa, where's dad?"

"Another well-expected question." Giovanni sighed and leaned back. "I don't know."

Ash blinked. "You… don't know?"

"I do not. Your father and Samuel Oak's son are what started the political revolution ten years ago. Again, I prefer you stay away from this now, but… they went missing after the revolution. I don't even know if they're alive."

Ash shook uncontrollably. Giovanni continued. "It's not the answer you want to hear, but… even I couldn't find him with as expansive a network as Team Rocket."

"Can… can you… tell me about… him?" Ash stuttered. "Mom never talks about…"

"Red. His name is Red. Red is my only son, and he's my world after he was born. He was the brightest kid, then the brightest trainer." Giovanni inhaled. "Your father is remarkable. He has surpassed me. Describing his story like this without meeting him is an insult to him. What's more, he did what few humans could do: he was a Post-Ancient level practitioner."

Ash blinked in confusion. "Post-Ancient?"

"Medieval, Ancient, Formation, Cosmic, God. The five levels of the second floor. Pre, Mid, Post, the three stages of each level." Giovanni spoke. "I thought you knew, since you're a Method-practitioner yourself."

A clap of thunder landed on Ash's eardrums. His grandfather is a practitioner!? He suddenly realized that he had no way to explain to Giovanni how he obtained a Method. According to the Apparatus, it was immensely rare, especially one for humans.

But he couldn't tell him about his Apparatus! It was his BIGGEST secret! He would never tell anyone!

"It's my turn again." Giovanni spoke. "Can you tell me, Ash, how did you get your Method?"

:Don't panic.: The Apparatus rang like a temple bell, erasing all the anxiety in Ash's head. :Tell him that you dreamt of it on your tenth birthday. Soon, a blurry, dragon shape came to you and started teaching you in your dream nightly.:

Ash blinked. :What!? That's ridiculous!"

:It's not ridiculous. It's quite common actually on the scale of million years. At least… twenty people? All of my previous hosts were gifted enough to realize a Method on their own.: Apparatus corrected. :You're the only one that is… special, host.:

:I appreciate that at least you did not say I'm distinctively puny.: Ash muttered. :Fine. I guess it's the only choice.:

Giovanni watched him intently. Ash, rubbing his hands nervously, spoke up. "Grandpa… this is going to sound ludicrous, but I… dreamt of my Method on my tenth birthday, three months ago."

"It was a vivid dream. Normally, I wake up not remembering anything, but this time it was the opposite. In my dream… I was traveling through many rays of colored lights. I merged with one of them, and I felt something squeezed into my head." Ash said, referencing his incident in the Wheel of Fortune memory realm.

"I woke up, and this book appeared in my mind. I followed what the book says and started training. I did not know it was training at the time though, just that it felt really good. Then, each night, there's this… blurry form that appeared in my head. It was in the form of a dragon, but I couldn't see the details."

"It taught me how to train with the Method I realized. I dreamt of it every night for a month. After that, it just showed up sporadically, like once every two or three weeks."

Giovanni stared straight at Ash. Inside his pockets, his hands were quivering. "You said… you… dreamt… of the Method!?"

Ash nodded. Giovanni inhaled sharply. He could not believe it.

In the last thousands of years, only one person realized a Method on his own, and he was the Sir Aaron. The Chosen Hero of the Seven Hills. Defeater of the Alliance. Father of the New Civilization. The strongest human in recorded history.

Legend had it Sir Aaron had such harmony with the Elements that the Elements begged for him to train. They flooded his body voluntarily, which stimulated Aaron's cells to formulate a way to use them, which turned into a Method.

The Method, since it grew out of himself, was the most perfect Method for him. Some Methods were powerful, but not perfect. If Rayquaza gave another his training Method, it'll make the recipient strong, but the Method is not completely immaculate for the recipient's cells.

Thus, the recipient's Affinity level will be capped at Rayquaza's level, since even Rayquaza could not enter the next level with his own Method. Although, being as strong as Rayquaza already appealed to most.

However, a congenial Method born out of oneself had no such cap. As the person grew, the Method would too. Only his own Potential will determine his upper bound, and thus the Method's.

A congenial Method was priceless. The two main roadblocks in training were lacking Potential and lacking a good Method. Without either, one would be capped at a power level with no way up. Some Method could only train one so far up. Once the max level that one could reach with the Method was obtained, all progress ceased.

With a congenial Method, a practitioner theoretically solved the issue of finding a training Method for his entire life because the congenial Method has no upper cap.

Legend also had it that after Sir Aaron realized his Method, Mew came to him each day for a month to teach him the ways of the Elements. Ash's blurry dragon in his dream might be a being of the same level.

Once Giovanni told Ash his interpretation, the boy was wordless. Looking at Giovanni's glistening eyes, he felt a hot embarrassment.

Giovanni made him sound like the next Sir Aaron was absurd! HE WASN'T THAT GIFTED!

:You really aren't.: The Apparatus deadpanned.

:Shut up, bitch!: Ash retorted. :But, in all seriousness, how perfect is Nightstand for me?:

:100% perfect. You realized it by yourself in the Wheel when darkness swarmed you, remember? But, my presence disturbs how this works. No matter what, you have to pay in points to get the next set of training Methods for Saturn to Pluto.:

Ash groaned and turned his attention back to reality. Giovanni saw Ash staring into space and smiled, thinking that he was too stunned to respond.

Giovanni started. "I think we had enough questions and answers today. We had given each other sufficient surprises. There are some leftover paperwork for me, and then let us have another talk over dinner."

Ash nodded. The Rocket Boss checked his watch and called. "Domino!"

The door opened, and the Black Tulip stepped in. "Yes, sir."

"Take Ash to his bedroom and entertain him for two hours." Giovanni smirked an unknowing smile. "I think you two could use some time getting to know each other before I announce the news."

Domino lowered her head. She avoided Giovanni's eyes. "Yes, sir."

Giovanni chuckled. "Now, go!"

Ash took a questioning look at Domino, who walked out the door briskly. Ash chased out the door, which closed automatically.

* * *

Domino led Ash to a giant bedroom as large as a mansion's living room. Exquisite paintings lined the wall, colored a pure purple. The room was furnished with redwood furniture. In the center, two queen sized bed was pieced together.

An intricate diffuser in the shape of a luxury ball was placed by the bed, spreading the fresh scent of peaches. The bedroom was fancier than one at a five-star hotel.

"Nice! Peaches!" Ash sniffed. "I love peaches! How did you know?"

Domino raised an eyebrow at him, before looking away. "This is my room."

Ash blinked. "Wait… this isn't mine?"

The Rocket Elite didn't answer. Instead, she went to a giant couch at the corner of the room. A bag laid there. She picked it up and tossed it to Ash. "Come."

Domino walked out of her room, followed by Ash. They didn't have to walk far in the hallway. She stopped at the door next to her right.

There is no lock on the door, but only a small hole. Domino pointed at the peephole. "Stare into the peephole."

"Why?" Ash asked.

Domino frowned. She hated it when people questioned her. Impatiently, she explained. "To identify your eyes. It's one of the locks of the door."

Ash's jaws dropped. "Wow! So like fancy security things!"

Domino pointed at the peephole wordlessly. Ash squeezed in front of it and stared.

"Enough." Domino spoke curtly. "Give me your hand."

Ash held out his hand. A glint of purple flashed on Domino's pinky, before she sliced it across the top of Ash's middle finger.

It didn't hurt much, more like a paperwork. But, Ash reflexively backed off in shock. "Hey!"

"Hold still." Domino turned away from him and pointed at the hole. "Drip some blood here."

"What!? WHY!? What kind of security is this!?"

Domino deadpanned. "If you don't hurry up, your wound is going to seal. I'll cut you again."

Ash's eyes twitched. The thought of arguing with her was beat by the determination of not getting cut again. He inserted his finger into the hole, just like she said. "Now can you tell me?"

"Genetics and Affinity. It'll identify your genetics and Elemental signature, neither of which can be replicated." The Elite said. "You're the only one who can open this room now."

"I have to drip blood everytime I enter!?" Ash cried.

"No. You shed skin automatically. Put your finger into the hole and you'll get through. Meanwhile, your eyes have to match too."

A click sounded, and the door opened. Ash walked in. He blinked in confusion.

The scent of peaches overwhelmed him. His room was exactly the same as Domino's room. It didn't look identical. It was identical. His room… was the same room as Domino's room?

He looked to his left. Yep, there was a second door to the left, leading to the hallway. The exact one they came out of.

"This… what!? Isn't this your room?" Ash looked at her, who was expressionless.

"Yep." She responded curtly. "Now it's yours too."

Ash stood, dumbfounded. "We're… roommates?"

"Yeah? Of course?" Domino frowned. "Where else…"

Her eyes twinkled in realization as a thought came to mind. "Boss will explain it better."

"Rule one!" She pointed at a row of flowers that outlined half of the wall facing the door. They were all black tulips. "Under no circumstances shall my tulips be harmed. Or else, this room blows up."

Ash sweatdropped. "Gotcha. Don't kill the plants."

An awkward silence ensued. Ash tilted his head. "Rule two?"

"That's it." Domino stated. "One rule only."

Ash scratched his head. "Really? Nothing else?"

Domino shrugged. "Any questions?"

"Ummm… where do I sleep?"

The Elite pointed at the giant bed pieced together by two queen sized bed. Ash quirked an eyebrow. "Where will you sleep then?"

Domino kept pointing.

Ash did a double take. "What!? Same bed!?"

Domino hummed. "Take it or leave it."

Comical black lines extended down Ash's forehead. Why wasn't she worried about this arrangement? Something felt wrong here!

Domino pulled out a wallet from Ash's bag. "Here's your ID. You'll need it to get to this floor. This is the Elite floor. There are thirty one floors above us."

"Above? How high is this place?"

"There are thirty-three floors beneath ground level. This is floor thirty two, accessible by Elites only. There are nine Elites in Team Rocket, including me. Most of them are never here though." Domino looked at Ash. "You're… a special case."

:Yes you are, host.:

:Shut up!:

"Elites are the highest rank after Boss. Under Elites, we have Commanders, Senior Officers, Junior Officers, Senior Agents, Junior Agents, and Grunt." Domino elaborated. "You have the priorities of Elites, but your rank is… I'll have Boss explain what he plans…"

Domino pulled out a formal dress suit from the bag, tinted with red and orange. "This is called Class A. Wear it for ceremonies that are formal. Like tonight's dinner."

She pulled out another uniform that looks much more resilient. "This is Class B, battle dress uniform. Use it for missions that allow you to show identity."

"Lastly, here's a ring." Domino held up a ring with a mystifying gemstone attached.

Ash took it over and breathed. "This is beautiful!"

"It's a space-folding ring. It's extremely rare, even in Team Rocket. This is available to only Elites and Commanders. In the black market, one costs something next to ten million… which isn't bad, actually."

Ash's jaws dropped. Ten million wasn't bad!?

Domino continued. "There is a five cubic meters space within. Nothing living can go in. Don't put Pokéballs or another space-folding thing in either unless you want an explosion."

She took out the last thing in the bag. A book. "Boss prepared a Method for you, but I was just told that you don't need one. Speaking of which, how do you know a Method already?"

Ash gave her the same explanation as he told Giovanni. For the first time, Domino looked at him with a glint of shock that penetrated the eternal tranquility.

She examined him closely. He wasn't lying. His heartbeats were stable and all of his senses seemed normal, although she didn't know it was the courtesy of the Apparatus.

"Well, then I guess you won't need this." Domino placed it on the shelf by their bed. A tiny curiosity arose, but she forcefully quenched it before it could reach her brain. When she turned back around, her eyes were back to the unwavering purple as usual.

She sat down on the bed. "That's all you need to know for now. The rest is trivial. You'll figure it out."

The room fell to a silence. Ash scratched his head. Okayyy…

"Hold on, Domino." Ash suddenly realized he missed an important detail. "You said this is thirty three floors down?"

"Mmhmm."

"Why?" Ash asked. "Why isn't it up like a skyscraper?"

"Because it is easier to protect against bombs underground." Domino replied. "We're criminals."

Giovanni's words suddenly zapped through Ash's mind. He suddenly realized that the situation is a lot more serious than he had perceived.

"What do you… we do?" He continued to ask.

"Me? I do everything. I'm an Elite." Domino said. Ash noticed a streak of unusual emotion flying across her iris. Was it… pride?

"Okay, so what do I do?" Ash asked.

"You?" Domino sniffed. "You become a Pokémon Master."

Ash was about to reply when the Apparatus rang. :New quest unlocked. Earn a kiss from Domino. Time limit: twenty-four hours. Reward: Seven hundred points. Failure: radical circumcision.:

:WHAT!?: Ash screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Did I write myself into a hole? Let's hope not. Let's see how this impossible quest can be completed.**

**Remember to Follow or Favorite!**


End file.
